The Things We Do For Love
by Thalanee
Summary: You are Special Ops. and you're on a mission  besides your official one : to capture the spark of the enforcer who arrested you. Too bad he only ever thinks about his job. What's a mech to do? Jazz x Prowl  premovie  alternate universe
1. Chapter 1

The Things We Do For Love

Chapter 1/?

Author: Thalanee

Verse: AU- Bayverse

Word Count: ca. 1500 words

Rating: pg-13

Other Characters: Barricade

Warnings: MechxMech (that warning should actually be superfluous seeing as Transformers don't have genders and are only referred to as male for convenience), me mangling Jazz's speech patterns, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I only wish I did.

Summary: You are Special Ops. And you are on a mission (besides your official one): to capture the spark of that enforcer you just met. Too bad the enforcer only ever thinks about his job. What's a mech to do? JazzxProwl

Author's Notes: This has been sitting on my computer for about forever, but MoltenAshes' story Humorous Love prompted me to finally work on it (in the second to last chapter there's a scene where Jazz reminisces about the times he got himself arrested to get Prowl's attention).

XXXXX

No bot could really be that dense.

At least that was what everyone looking in astonishment at the scene unfolding in front of them thought.

The place: "The Corner", an energon bar almost directly next to the Enforcers' Headquarters in Praxus, owned by a retired enforcer, known to be frequented by said enforcers almost every time of the cycle, the whole decacycle.

The time: It's the end of the cycle, when nearly every enforcer to have worked the day shift or about to start night shift comes to the bar to say hello to his colleagues or to unwind over a nice cube with fellow enforcers before going home, a time when the bar is filled to the brim with the black and white and red frames of Praxus' defenders of the law.

The cast: a bar full of enforcers, Prowl and his partner Barricade among them, cannot help but stare incredulously at our other main protagonist, a dark silver mech, with helm horns and a black visor, who is in the process of trying to rob the barkeep.

If it hadn't been for the music, the silence would have been so profound, the sound of various processors and one battle computer trying to unravel the mystery before them would have been deafening. Cubes are held in midair, mouths open, card games and conversations abandoned.

The barkeep himself has quite obviously difficulties trying to reign in his laughter as the soon to be arrested robber waves a stun gun in his face. Absently the ex-enforcer wonders if the thief has noticed that the safety of his blaster is still on, rendering the weapon useless.

:: Is this really happening?:: Dodger, one of the enforcers, finally asked on an open enforcer comm. line.

:: Seems like it… :: Barricade answered, sipping his cube nonchalantly, his optics riveted on the dark silver form, who just announced "Ah'll have all yor creds and some of ya best cubes for ma way home, please."

:: Aw, look a criminal who knows his manners! :: Safeside joked.

:: As funny as this is guys, someone should arrest him, before Prowl fries his battle computer again. :: Smokescreen piped in. Every enforcers' optics discreetly (or so they think) turned to their youngest member who was busy staring at the thief, wings twitching erratically as his battle computer is busy tallying the many things this criminal is so obviously doing wrong, barely keeping himself from locking up at the sheer illogicalness of it all.

:: But who gets to arrest him?:: Safeside wondered

:: Whoever saw him first, of course:: Smokescreen answered.

:: We all saw him first!:: another enforcer countered.

:: Yeah, I call dibs:: Barricade emptied his cube in one go and set it down on the table. :: Give our Prowler something else to focus on…::

Not even waiting for an answer he poked his partners red chevron in order to get his attention .When Prowl jumped slightly and turned to him with a questioning look on his face, the tall more black than white enforcer held up a pair of cuffs and casually nodded with his head to the dark silver mech who was busy introducing himself to the barkeep.

"Name's Failsafe, ya know?" The mech grinned at his "victim". So far everything was going as he had planned. He had found the perfect bar to rob, scouted out the best time to appear to achieve his goal and, after making sure his weapon worked as it was supposed to, he put his plan into action. "Just came over from Polyhex. Gotta say, Praxus is a lovely place-" A tap on his shoulder interrupted the string of words flowing from his vocalizer. The mech known as Failsafe turned- and fought to keep from drooling.

He noticed the tall black enforcer with the white highlights and black chevron, but ignored him in favour of the gorgeous creature pointing a blaster at his face: his armour was all pearly white and glossy black, with ruby red chest armour and a tiny red arrow in a very interesting place on his hips, all accentuated by the odd line of gold. His deep red chevron drew attention to the white faceplates with the high cheeks and full lips. Slightly slanted optics shone gold, but what really drew his attention were the regal doorwings held high on the bot's back.

Getting arrested by the bot of his dreams wasn't quite part of the plan, but who was he to argue with Primus?

"I would advise you to surrender." Even the mech's voice, curiously light, with the typical Praxian lilt, was a dream. Giving the smaller mech in front of him a not so subtle once over, Failsafe's grin grew so wide that Prowl wondered if his faceplates might be about to break.

"Why, hello there," he purred at Prowl, "what's a sweet thing like you doin' in a dump like this?"

Dead silence met his question, while every single transformer in the bar did his best not to laugh at the look on Prowl's usually expressionless face: it looked like a mix between embarrassed mortification, anger, irritation and one that practically shouted "What the frag?". The blush was no help either…

:: Is he suicidal?:: Smokescreen asked over the open comm..

:: If so there are cleaner ways of committing suicide.:: Barricade drawled. He knew there was a temper hidden underneath his partner's cool exterior and Failsafe just hit all the right triggers in one go. Admirable, since no one had ever managed that before.

"Lewd jokes will do nothing to improve your situation." Had looks been able to kill, Failsafe would be writhing on the floor in agony. The icy tone conveyed clearly that the doorwinger was not amused. "Hand over your weapon and surrender."

Sticking out his lower lip in a pout the dark silver thief sighed. "Alright, don't get yor wires in a bunch." He muttered handing his blaster over to Prowl and holding out his hands for Barricade to cuff him.

Prowl nearly glitched again when he noticed, that not only was the safety on, the blaster's energy pack was missing, making it no more dangerous than a sparkling toy. He distracted himself by reading Failsafe his rights, while they escorted him out to the precinct under the laughter and applause of the other enforcers. The criminal even had the ball bearings to bow effusively on their way out of the bar.

Failsafe kept hitting on Prowl all the way to the precinct, in the precinct's waiting room while his record was updated in the enforcers data base under the optics of the Chief Enforcer Redtape (who had wanted to hear the story himself after receiving image captures and vids from what happened in the bar) and all the way to his cell.

Barricade couldn't keep from snickering now and then, especially when his younger partner threw him helpless looks, clearly not knowing what to do, as his anger had drained and only left plain confusion. Never before had a criminal he arrested complimented him throughout the process.

Once at the cell that would be Failsafe's home for the near future, Prowl led him inside and uncuffed the dark silver mech. Something he instantly regretted, because Failsafe took advantage of the opportunity- to grab Prowl's aft when he left the cell. The small enforcer let loose an embarrassing mix between a squeak and a yelp, jumping in the air, before turning around to face the grinning mech, while Barricade quickly closed the cell doors before someone did something even more stupid.

Barricade herded a sputtering Prowl out of the brig. "What on Cybertron is wrong with that mech?" Prowl nearly shrieked to the amusement of the enforcers nearby. It was the first time he had lost his composure like that and the sight was refreshing, and in the opinions of most of them, endearing. It was a good thing Prowl didn't know that, though.

Before Barricade could form a snarky comment in reply, a cheeky voice could be heard through the door to the brig, reverberating through the whole waiting room. "Nothin# wrong on this end, Sparkles. But Ah have ta say, if Ah'd known enforcers in Praxus were this cute, Ah would have hightailed it here earlier!"

It was the last thing Prowl heard, before his battle computer decided, enough was enough, and he crashed.

Author's Notes 2: You want to know who Failsafe really is? Here are some pointers: he's canon, we all love him very much and if Transformers belonged to me, pairing him with Prowl would be canon!

I know exactly how this is going to end, but I'm still mulling about the middle parts. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The Things We Do For Love

Chapter 2

Author: Thalanee

Verse: pre-Bayverse

Rating: pg-13

Word Count: ca 1700 words

Warnings: does this count as crack?

Disclaimer: I only wish they were mine, but they are not… Wonderful World belongs to Sam Cooke.

Other Characters: Ratchet, Barricade, mystery mech

Summary: First things first, like letting your love interest know you're interested. But how to properly catch his attention? Also we find out who Failsafe really is.

Author's Notes. This is what happens when you plot future chapters while listening to some old love songs…sneaky plot bunnies.

And thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews! You know who you are.

XXXXX

"Failsafe" sat on the berth in his cell, a broad grin adorning his face.

Everything was going as he had planned it and then some. Not only had he been able to make himself instantly famous in the underworld of Praxus and known to the enforcers at the same time, like he had intended to, he had also found the bot of his dreams, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. After all he was a firm believer in love at first sight.

Very satisfied with his accomplishments he leaned back on the berth, arms crossed behind his head, humming happily to himself. His orders had been clear: insert yourself into Praxus' criminal world by creating a unique identity, one bound to attract attention, get yourself arrested a few times, break out or give the signal so you will be pulled out by others. Neatly ticking off every point in his assignment the visored mech snickered to himself.

Maybe next time his bosses would pay more attention to how they were going to word his missions. And no one, not even the Big Boss, would be able to tell him off, because he would still be able to worm his way into the good graces of the crime lord they were after. Swindle was known to have a weakness for gambling and loved a challenge. Failsafe would hit all the right triggers and after he collected enough evidence they would finally be able to bring him down.

Yes, being in Special Ops was fun, the mech whose real designation was Jazz mused. That Chief Redline knew about his mission was a bonus. It meant he would be able to get Prowl's attention without interruptions from the other enforcers.

While humming to himself, he hacked his way into the enforcers' comm. lines and their Hub, idly searching for the report concerning his arrest. There he found the names Prowl and Barricade listed as the arresting officers. A quick look into their downloaded files rewarded him with Prowl's picture and comm. number. He could have read the whole file in detail, but he preferred not to. He wanted to get to know the bot himself. It was something Jazz already looked forward to.

The enforcer wouldn't know what hit him.

Now, what to do next?

XXXXX

There were lights above him.

Lights meant awareness and -judging from the ache in his processors that indicated a crash- they also meant Ratchet. The medic had a bedside manner and vocabulary unlike any other medic Prowl had ever encountered. Fighting instructors and dock workers could have learned a lot from the chartreuse mech, but there was also no medic more gifted on Cybertron.

Why the medic had decided to settle in Praxus for a while no one knew and no one had dared to protest when he had appeared in the poorest hospital in town and taken over completely. He had then turned it into the best clinic in the district, though no one was sure quite how he had accomplished that.

For some reason he also seemed to have taken a liking to the black and white enforcer since the first time Prowl had crashed his newly installed battle computer and Ratchet had been called in to fix it, even if he had strange ways of showing that concern… as the wrench to Prowl's helm proved once again.

"I know you're awake, so stop stalling already." a growling voice instructed him.

Hesitantly Prowl onlined his optics and was greeted by a familiar scowl. "A good day to you, too, Ratchet." He greeted the medic mildly.

"It was a good day, until your partner appeared and dragged me out of the hospital to unfritz your processor." Ratchet's scowl deepened. "What did you do this time to crash that most wonderful battle computer of yours?"

"You make that sound as if I did it on purpose." Prowl retorted, as he slowly sat up not wanting to aggravate his aching processors any further by sudden movements. A look around revealed his location, the inside of Barricade's and his office. Prowl's painfully neat desk stood right beside the cluttered desk of his partner, who sat in his chair, peds up on the surface of his desk and watched them avidly, while munching some energon goodies. Barricade was clearly enjoying the show.

"I didn't say it was your fault, I'm just blaming you." The chartreuse mech pointed out smugly, pulling out a scanner and checking Prowl's system

"That hardly seems fair." Prowl merely raised an optic ridge, sitting still while the medic poked and prodded his helm and chassis.

"You're here and you're handy. Deal with it." Subspacing the scanner the medic stood and nodded to himself. "You're good to go, but take it easy on that sensitive logic center of yours. Besides you still haven't told me what made you crash, so spill."

Rising from the couch he had been placed on, Prowl tried to decided wether to give in or not. If the medic found out he crashed, because a criminal he had arrested had flirted with him, Prowl would never be able to live it down. Then again Ratchet wouldn't rest before he had the answer to his question. When his spark had been created it must have been given an overdose of stubbornness. Then again, so had Prowl's.

But as luck would have it, he was saved from answering when Dodger barged in through the office door.

"He's gone!" he nearly shouted at the top of his voice.

"Who is gone?" Prowl asked. For some reason though, the doorwinger thought he knew exactly whom Dodger was talking about…

"The criminal you arrested, the one who called himself Failsafe." The other enforcer's arms flailed at his sides in a comical display. Barricade burst out laughing, while Prowl held a tight reign on his twitchy battle computer. It wouldn't do at all to lock up twice in the space of a few hours.

"How? And when?" the doorwinger inquired.

"We don't know!" Dodger actually wailed. "We noticed just now, because we wanted to collect him for interrogation, but when we came to his cell the door was open and he was gone!"

"Dodger, sit." Prowl ordered. The other enforcer immediately dropped down on the couch and looked at Prowl expectantly. In moments such as these he found it hard to believe that Dodger was supposed to be twice his age…

"Did you look at the security footage, yet?"

Sheepishly Dodger scratched his helm. "Uhm, no, not yet."

Prowl shook his head and marched over to his computer console, where he searched for and quickly found the file with the data he needed. He forced his wings not to twitch when he realized that Ratchet, Barricade and Dodger were all looking over his shoulders.

When he tried to access the file though, he found… nothing. The footage was gone.

"Security will enjoy that one very much." Barricade snickered.

"Indubitably…" Before Prowl could say any more however, the radio in his office suddenly crackled to noisy life, as did everyone's open comm. lines.

:: Hello there, Praxus.:: Prowl jumped up, when he recognized whose voice was being distributed over all channels. :: This is Failsafe, yor new favourite criminal in town. Ah just wanted ta thank ya all for the wonderful welcome ya gave me.

An' don't worry, Ah ain't gonna leave just yet, there's hardly a city on Cybertron with such comfortable cells and nice enforcers. Failsafe's here to stay!::

The audacity of the mech… Prowl couldn't believe it. The mech had been dumb enough to rob and enforcer bar, and yet had managed to break out of his cell without leaving a trace, with no one the wiser how he had done it, and now he had hacked the radios and public comm. lines to make such a declaration. It was enough to make Prowl's helm ache even worse.

:: And speakin' of nice enforcers, there's one in particular, Ah wanna say hi to.::

Prowl leaned back from the radio, as if it had suddenly sprouted legs and arms and called itself Primus, while Barricade leaned forward giddily to catch everything on the recording he was making. He would later save it in the folder he had named "Reasons I love this criminal", where he had already stored pictures and recordings from the arrest.

::Here's to Prowl,:: the enforcer's golden optics narrowed. Failsafe wouldn't dare! ::the lovely enforcer who arrested me and will hopefully continue ta be mah favourite arresting officer!:: All the radio stations and comm. lines suddenly began belting out a cheery, upbeat tune and then there was the voice of Failsafe, singing loudly and with relish:

_Don't know much about stealing things_

_Don't know much about burglary_

_Don't know much about a rule book_

_Don't know much about the laws Ah broke_

_But Ah do know that Ah love you_

_And Ah know that if ya love me too_

_What a wonderful world this would be_

_Don't know much about forgery_

_Don't know much of tradin' stolen things_

_Don't know much about smuggling_

_Don't know what a sidearm is for _

_But Ah do know what I want to do_

_An' if this one could be with you,_

_What a wonderful world this would be._

_Now Ah don't claim to be a crime lord,_

_But Ah'm tryin' ta be_

_So__ maybe by being a criminal baby,_

_Ah can win your love for meh_

_Don't know much about stealing things_

_Don't know much about burglary_

_Don't know much about a rule book_

_Don't know much about the laws Ah broke_

_But Ah do know that Ah love you_

_And Ah know that if ya love me too_

_What a wonderful world this would be_

Even when the song had ended, Prowl could only gape at the radio in astonishment and rising aggravation, while Barricade and Ratchet were busy laughing their afts off, while Dodger had already left the office no doubt to share the recording he had made of the impromptu love song.

Prowl snarled.

This meant war.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The Things We Do For Love

Chapter 3

Author: Thalanee

Verse: pre-Movie

Rating: pg-13

Word Count: ca 1850 words

Warnings: Bad thieving Jazz…

Disclaimer: Still not mine, sorry.

Summary: Next step: send your love interest beautiful flowers… but remember to buy them first.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the many typos in the last chapter, I don't have a beta and I didn't catch them until later. This story seems to be getting longer than I anticipated… the first estimate was five, now I'm up to ten chapters… or eleven… or twelve.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they've made me incredibly happy! So have the more than thousand hits for this story.

XXXXX

"They're gone!" Juniper screeched in a tone that nearly made Prowl's audios bleed. The distraught mech whimpered again, helplessly pointing at a vacant spot in his shop window. There were crystal flowers everywhere in the crystal- florist's shop, in the most splendid colours, ranging from a golden yellow or ruby red to a blue so dark it was almost black, some grown into the most fantastic shapes. Somehow Juniper, who was famous in all of Praxus for his beautiful crystal flowers, had even managed to make a little bush grow into a statue of the Lord Prime…

Every flat surface, horizontal or vertical, was covered in pots fastened to the walls or hanging from the ceiling and leaving only small corridors to walk in on the ground. The doorwinger liked crystal flowers as much as the next mech (he even had some in his apartment), but Juniper was taking it to extremes.

Shaking his head, Prowl turned back to the wailing mech, while Barricade continued to inspect the display for evidence. "Calm down, please…"

His attempt were all for naught however. "Calm down?" the moss green mech repeated, "How can I calm down, when they're gone! My beautiful babies…"

"What exactly is gone?" Prowl asked, urging the other to sit down so he could question him properly.

"My masterpiece, the most beautiful bouquet ever created. It is made of delicate white and golden crystals centered around the most magnificent dark red rose crystals you can imagine," the florist gushed, grabbing Prowl's servos and staring at him with large watery optics. "Actually they would have suited a mech of your colouring perfectly… and now they're gone, stolen, abducted!"

The black and white separated their hand and drew out a datapad to write on (and to avoid having his servos grabbed again), absently ignoring the cursing Barricade who was grumbling about having lost the enforcers' lottery, which had resulted in their being sent here instead of investigating the more "interesting" robbery of the Central Bank. Prowl didn't quite understand him, to him this case was just as important as the so called big ones. He was a professional and proud of his job, so he gave his full attention to the victim. "When was the last time you saw the bouquet?"

"It was still there a couple of hours ago, when I rearranged the display. After that I went to the back room for a few moments to do some paperwork for half an hour. And when I came back it was gone!"

"Did you hear anyone come in, any suspicious noises?" Barricade rumbled, joining his partner instead of poking around the display.

"There was nothing. And I always hear because the door hinges are rusty." The green mech threw a reproachful look into said door's direction, as if it were somehow at fault for the robbery.

"Do you have a picture of the stolen bouquet?" Prowl dutifully inquired.

Juniper deflated visibly. "No. I have only my memories." Out of the corner of his optics Prowl saw Barricade's left optic twitch violently. Unsure if his partner was trying not to laugh in the victims face or struggling to keep his sarcastic tendencies at bay, the doorwinger decided to end this quickly.

"Please send this completed form to the precinct, in order to file a charge against bot or bots unknown," he politely instructed the shop owner, "and include detailed descriptions and any pictures you might have. If you have security cameras installed, please provide us with the relevant footage."

Soon afterwards they took their leave and travelled back to the precinct in their vehicle forms, Barricade's big cruiser seeming almost bulky in comparison to Prowl's more streamlined form (he wasn't much bigger than a cycle and just as fast). Just in time, because soon Barricade couldn't hold back any longer.

"How could you stand that?" He demanded to know.

"Stand what? Please elaborate." The doorwinger knew exactly what Barricade meant of course.

"I'm talking about that shop owner. The way he talked you'd think someone abducted one of his creations, it's just flower crystals." Growling Barricade kept half an eye on his sensors. Maybe someone was dumb enough to speed and then they would be allowed to pull him over…

"Be that as it may, it is still an infraction of the law and as such it deserves our utmost attention." He lectured, but added after a moment's thought. "I admit though, he was rather melodramatic."

Had he been in mech form, Barricade would have regarded the smaller with two raised optic ridges. "You're taking this way to seriously, Prowl." He complained. "And who steals a bunch of flowers anyway?"

XXXXX

The answer to that question awaited Prowl back in their shared office placed on the middle of his desk. It looked very magnificent, glittering in the light. White, red and gold shimmered, giving off a pale barely there glow. Soft musical tones of crystals thrumming at the sound of their voices filled the room. It was a truly beautiful sight.

And it was without doubt the stolen bouquet Barricade (who was off getting them some energon) and he were supposed to find.

Prowl stared at the crystal flowers for a couple of minutes before stepping closer cautiously. He had a certain suspicion where that bouquet came from and soon his suspicions were verified, by a small discretely placed pad, which named the flowers as "a gift to this city's most gorgeous enforcer".

If there was any doubt as to the identity of the suitor, the fact that the card belted out a very familiar, annoying song erased it completely.

"Failsafe…" Prowl muttered annoyed.

"Yeah?" A voice behind him suddenly asked. Barely managing to suppress the urge to jump several peds high into the air, Prowl turned blaster in hand and pointed it at the spot the voice had originated from.

There, beside the door and hidden in a corner so he was invisible to anyone entering the room, stood the dark silver mech named Failsafe in all his cheeky glory, grinning at Prowl broadly, his black visor shining with mirth.

"Now that ain't very nice," he said, lower lip stuck out in a pout Prowl refused to call adorable, even though a tiny part of his processor felt the need to pipe up and say 'but it is'.

"What are you doing here?" Prowl demanded to know, keeping the stun gun pointed at the intruder. "And how did you get in here anyway?" As if the security mechs weren't twitchy enough already after Failsafe escaped (they still hadn't found out how he did that), now he managed to sneak in during broad daylight?

"Came ta give ya a present." The thief indicated the bouquet with a lazy wave of his arm. "Ya like?" he added, blithely ignoring the second part of the doorwinger's inquiry.

"Those flowers were stolen this morning." Prowl kept his tone level, determined not to show how much the other's presence threw him for a loop, especially when Failsafe sauntered near to Prowl. Still the enforcer didn't want to use the gun unless he really had to, if the thief had wanted to hurt him he would have done so already. Besides it appeared that Failsafe wanted to court him, not injure him. His oversensitive logic center nearly stalled at the thought.

"Ah'm a thief, course Ah steal things." He shrugged nonchalantly. "'Sides ya didn' answer ma question. Ya like them?"

Had the other lost his mind, admitting to theft in the presence of an enforcer just like that? Prowl lowered his gun, exchanging it for something else. "They are beautiful, but they were still stolen. I am obliged to return them." A stern glare was leveled at the silver mech who now stood directly in front of him, giving the doorwinger a not so subtle once over.

"Aw, why don't ya just keep' em, ain't a big deal, ya know." He chuckled. "And they are evidence. Aren't ya supposed to keep evidence here in tha precinct?"

Prowl took a step closer, careful not to show anything on his face. "Stolen goods have to be returned to their rightful owners… and you," a near inaudible click reached both their audios, "are arrested for minor theft, attempted major theft, illicit escape from the Praxus Precinct and for breaking and entering the same institution."

They both eyed the cuffs now firmly attached to Failsafe's wrists, Prowl with a barely there smug smile and Failsafe with disbelief. He hadn't even noticed Prowl getting them. When he had decided to deliver the flowers in person he had anticipated to be arrested, but he'd also expected to see it coming. This was a surprise.

While Failsafe was busy gaping at the cuffs Prowl wondered why the thief was even here. Common sense would have dictated to leave, but here he was and he'd obviously waited for Prowl in his office. That alone was enough to give Prowl a processor ache (he was just grateful he hadn't crashed).

Wordlessly he grabbed the dark silver mech by one arm and escorted him to the brig again, hoping against odds that the modifications security had made to the cells, would keep him in this time.

On their way they met Barricade, two cubes in his servos and a stumped look on his face. He knew his small partner was good, but this was ridiculous… "That was fast."

"And his own fault." Prowl answered. "He waited for me in our office."

The larger black mech threw a disbelieving look at the oddly content looking thief beside Prowl. "Excuse me?"

"He waited in our office."

"…why?"

At the questioning looks he received from the enforcers, he shrugged and said, "A gift like that should be delivered personally. 'Sides Ah wanted ta see tha looks on yer faces. 'Specially yours." The last part was directed at Prowl.

Barricade just shook his head and by the time he had managed to wheedle the whole story out of his partner (with comments thrown in from the peanut gallery otherwise known as Failsafe) he was ready to declare the thief certifiable. "I'll call the florist to let him know we found his baby."

"Tell him to come here to retrieve it, please."

However when the florist heard that a thief stole the flowers to impress a particular enforcer and had even delivered them in person only to get caught, Juniper found the story so hilarious (especially when he heard which enforcer), that he told Barricade they could keep it as a remembrance. He even dropped the charges.

When he told Prowl, the smaller turned to Failsafe, who was standing in the cell waiting for the cuffs to be removed, and announced: "You're still under arrest for attempted major theft, illicit escape from the Praxus Precinct and for breaking and entering."

The thief just grinned and with a saucy look at Prowl's wings, Failsafe waggled his optic ridges at Prowl underneath his visor and asked "Mind if Ah add molesting a law enforcement officer to tha list?"

Notes: Somehow I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, I have the feeling it didn't come out exactly right… Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

The Things We Do For Love

Chapter 4

Author: Thalanee

Verse: pre-Movie

Rating: pg-13

Word Count: about 2000 words

Warnings: Bad speeding Jazz…

Disclaimer: Still not mine, sorry.

Summary: What better way to catch a law enforcer's attention than to drive by… twice as fast as you're allowed to.

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews , and *does Prowl imitation* No speeding in real life!.

XXXXX

Rush hour was over by now and traffic had trickled down to the occasional car or cycle former sedately driving by.

It was the perfect time and place for what Jazz had planned. Hardly anyone but him and the two parked enforcers was around so the risks were minimal. The dark silver car in the shadows revved its engines in barely contained excitement and anticipation.

During the past couple of hours he had watched the slender form of Prowl and his boxier partner while they had lain in wait for bots unfortunate enough to have decided to speed in their presence.

There had been less of them than Jazz had expected, either Praxians in general were more law- abiding than the average Cybertronian or most of them knew the enforcers were watching. Suspecting it was a mixture of both he filed the thoughts away for later contemplation. Most of the speeders, once they heard the wail of sirens behind them and saw the flashes of their red and blue coloured lights, immediately pulled over and more or less graciously accepted the tickets they were handed.

Only two racers, one red, the other golden, had actually tried to outrun the two enforcers. Emphasis on _tried_. Soon enough it had become apparent that they had met their matches.

Both enforcers were exceptionally fast on their hovers (Prowl much more so than Barricade) and had no trouble keeping up with the racers, though Barricade lagged behind some of the time on account of his more massive frame. More maneuverable than his partner, Prowl had smoothly weaved his way through and around any obstacles in his path, be they bots or drones or inanimate objects, herding the two racers and driving circles around them in an impressive display of driving, slowing them down until Barricade had caught up with them again. As soon as they had steered their targets into one of the less populated districts and clear of the heavier traffic both enforcers caught one perpetrator each with their inbuilt grappling hooks.

Enraptured the thief had watched it all, out of sight on the rooftops, but always near enough to see. During his observation one thing became clear to him: his enforcer _loved_ racing. When he had crept nearer his sensitive audio-fins had picked up the low purr of Prowl's engine, watched the graceful doorwings flutter minutely. It was then that he formed his newest plan: he'd give Prowl the best race he'd ever had!

XXXXX

The high thrum of an engine preceded the dark silver form streaking by the enforcers' lair at double the speed allowed, louder and higher the closer he got before fading again as soon as he had passed them, loudly calling out to them in a challenge: "Catch meh if ya can!" Loud whoops of joy drifted through the air as Failsafe weaved in and out of the thin traffic, always careful not to hit anything.

Almost before he even passed them Prowl and Barricade activated their sirens and went off in pursuit of their target, who was busy beeping his horn at the few other bots that were actually abroad so they would know to get out of his way.

Gunning their engines the two enforcers sped up trying to draw level with their quarry. Failsafe was too fast for that though. Barricade could barely keep up, though Prowl had fewer problems with that and as soon as he was near enough he called out to the other mech.

"You are exceeding the speed limit by a considerable amount, please slow down and pull over."

"No can do, Sparkles," Failsafe replied cheekily, knowing it would rile the smaller, even though he didn't show it. "Ya wanna gimme a ticket, ya're gonna have ta catch me." Another burst of speed and he was ahead of Prowl again.

Prowl opened a comm. channel to his partner ::What is he thinking?::

:: Do you really need to ask that?:: Barricade queried.

::I only wish to know why he acts like this:: Prowl replied while swerving around a drone that had appeared in his path. ::It is almost like he desires to be apprehended::

::You really don't see it… Anyway, I can't keep up with him, he's too fast. I'll circle around and see if I can intercept him at some point.::

:: I will keep you informed about our course. Maybe I will be able to herd him towards the bridge.::

::I'll wait at the other end. See you then:: Plan made, Barricade veered off into another alley, using a shortcut toward his destination, while Prowl sped up to gain on the thief, pushing his engine. The doorwinger was one of the fastest enforcers of this precinct, but rarely had to use all of it.

Turning down another alley both vehicles picked up even more speed as soon as they reached one of the high speed lanes of the city, Prowl always trying to slow Failsafe down, who in turn displayed amazing evasive maneuvers, sliding around Prowl, always teasing the enforcer by staying just out of reach as they barreled along the highway.

Irritated by the thief's cheeky attitude Prowl pushed his engine to the limit and overtook the saboteur in an amazing burst of speed, braking abruptly in order to make Failsafe brake himself, only for the dark silver mech to glide around him and drive away, laughing in joy.

The thrill of the hunt was getting to Prowl too. He'd die several times over before admitting it, but he enjoyed the velocity, the maneuvering of their race. Catching up with him was proving to be a challenge, one he hadn't had in a long time. He'd never met a bot who was able to keep up and make him work like that outside the race tracks. He could feel the buzz in his circuits, the way his near silent engines vibrated with the effort.

They were strangely lucky that no one was around, there were absolutely no bots out on the streets as the thief and the enforcer zoomed past.

Suddenly Failsafe turned, his tires squealing, and slid in behind him, playfully nudging Prowl's rear bumper with his front, before careening past again, leaving a sputtering Prowl in his wake.

"What do you think you are doing?" Prowl shouted.

"Ain't it obvious?" came the cheeky reply, "Ah'm racin' ya."

"I know that." Prowl snarled. "But I cannot help but wonder what you are trying to accomplish. Do you wish to be arrested? If so there are easier and less harmful ways of accomplishing that desire."

"This is more fun though," the thief replied with a rev of his engine, turning left as Prowl came up on his right, turning onto the lane which would ultimately lead towards the bridge, where Prowl knew Barricade was waiting for the two of them.

"You are endangering the life and health of others. This is not a laughing matter."

"What do ya think why Ah waited until hardly anyone was on the streets? Besides, no bot ain't dumb enough not to get out of our way, mech."

The enforcer bristled at that. "That is no excuse. Slow down and pull over!" Meanwhile the bridge was coming into view, which also meant they were on a long straight street, long enough to make use of his grapplers.

"Make meh!" the criminal taunted, revving his engine (and no, the tone of it didn't sound appealing no matter what his treacherous spark felt), sliding this way and that aware of the grapplers every enforcer had installed, grapplers that sent a shock through a Cybertronian's systems, temporarily shorting them out without damage to the individual, who even remained awake, but unable to move.

Prowl actually snickered. "Last warning. Pull over or I will have to use force against you." They were on the bridge now and Prowl took careful aim, the sensors in his frame locking onto his target, who'd barely missed the rails at the side of the bridge in an attempt to dodge the sensor lock his systems had alerted him to.

Enjoying their banter, Failsafe laughed. "That a threat or a promise?"

"Suit yourself." Suddenly the form of Barricade appeared in front, making the fugitive brake abruptly to avoid crashing into the other. At the same time Prowl shot his grapplers, which locked onto the dark silver form and proceeded to short out his systems.

With a whine from his engines the mech slid to a stop.

"Well, slag meh."

"You are hereby arrested for transgressions against the Traffic Laws of Praxus and careless imperilment of other mechs." Prowl announced, when the others transformation protocols were triggered by the enforced shock.

"Hey, Ah'm alright with the Traffic Law part, but Ah didn't endanger anybot an' Ah sure as pit wasn't careless!" he piped up, while Prowl cuffed him.

"You raced us through the entire city. What if an unfortunate mech had crossed our path unable to avoid us in time?"

Failsafe snickered. "Ah knew ya wouldn't like that, would have put a damper on our little race, so Ah hacked into tha traffic network an' blocked all the traffic in our path." Prowl stared at the criminal in astonishment. Now he came to think of it, it had been uncharacteristically quiet on the streets… "Wouldn't have done to have our fun interrupted, after all."

"You planned this?" he asked, doorwings twitching as he realized his partner was making another vid. As if he didn't know about that folder on Barricade's computer…

"Duh, of course Ah did. Ya're one of the fastest bots in town, so Ah thought ya might appreciate an opportunity to use that speed," the other explained. "so Ah watched ya, an' when the timing was good Ah blocked the traffic and raced by knowin' ya'd follow."

Barricade added, "I contacted Smokescreen and he verified the hack. He," the tall enforcer nodded toward the smug thief, "had the system automatically stop every traffic in your vicinity, wherever you were going."

"In that case you are under arrest for transgressions against the Traffic Laws and hacking government systems." Prowl dryly remarked. Secretly he was pleased that Failsafe had been considerate enough to think of the other traffic participants. Maybe there was some hope for the mech yet.

"Aw," Failsafe pouted, lower lip sticking out in an (adorable his spark supplied) expression. "Ya at least enjoyed the race right?"

Prowl didn't realize it, but the corners of his lips twitched and slowly drew upward, forming a tiny, barely there smile, that didn't escape the other's notice.

"Let us get you to precinct." There even was a hint of warmth in his voice.

"Was that a smile?" Failsafe wheedled, leaning closer and grinning so broadly, Prowl thought his faceplates might crack.

Almost at once Prowl forced his smile down and scowled demonstratively. "No, it was not. Your imagination is most vivid." He retorted, nudging the giddy thief along.

"Oh, yes, it was." The visored mech sounded unbelievably smug. "It was a smile."

"Believe what you will, Failsafe."

"I do," the mech snickered and winked his visor at the enforcer. "Just you wait, Ah'm goin' ta make ya smile again. Ya won't know what hit ya!"

Outwardly Prowl didn't react to Failsafe's declaration. Outwardly he displayed nothing, remaining his usual stoic self. Inwardly however, he was not as imperturbable as he appeared. Actually a tiny part of him couldn't help but be a bit excited and wonder what Failsafe would come up with next.

To Be Continued

Author's Notes: You didn't really think, Jazz would endanger the other bots for a race, did you? Of course he made sure there was no one on the streets. He knew Prowl would appreciate that.


	5. Chapter 5

The Things We Do For Love

Chapter 5

Author: Thalanee

Verse: pre-Movie

Rating: pg-13

Word Count: ca. 2900 words

Warnings: Don't eat or drink while reading this (if only for the sake of your screen and keyboard). It's probably not as funny as the other chapters, but let's make sure.

Disclaimer: Still not mine, sorry. And the name Sparkles is Taralynden's brain child.

Summary: Goodies or sweets are also customary to express one's romantic interest… but not while sitting in a restricted area.

Author's Notes: Wow, long chapter…

Jazz has been in Praxus for a while now, and by now he has all of Prowl's attention (he's really quite the attention hog)

XXXXX

About two decacycles later

It was a patrol just as Prowl liked them and Barricade hated them, quiet and without any incidents, the kind of patrol that most including Prowl's partner would have called mind-bogglingly boring, yet Prowl himself enjoyed them. They were a welcome respite from the mayhem Failsafe had inflicted on them all. Sure the crimes were minor, compared to what he could have done if he put his processor to it, but they were still infractions of the law. Cringing to himself the doorwinger remembered the one time the thief had painted the statue of the Lord Prime with blue and red flame decals (while said Lord visited) and called it redecorating when he had been accused of vandalism after Prowl caught him once again.

The Prime had taken it in stride, actually he had laughed and joked about adapting his own paintjob to match the statue's (because, no matter how the paintjob got on the statue, it really looked quite dashing, even Prowl couldn't deny that).

Thus to Prowl a quiet patrol meant peace, no crimes, something he dearly wished for. And for once it really was.

Until their comm. units crackled to life.

::Prowl, Barricade::

::Prowl here, Smokescreen:: the doorwinger answered.

:: Someone from Praxus Crystal Park just called in and asked for our help.:: the enforcer on comm. duty explained. ::Apparently there's some bot who's made himself comfortable in the restricted area around the old crystal trees and they can't get rid of him. So they asked for our help. You and Barricade are closest to the area. Besides, I think you're going to want to take care of this one::

Something in the other's tone clued Prowl in on who was torturing the park officials with his cheeky stubbornness. ::It's Failsafe again, isn't it::

:: Yes, at least as far as I can make out from the description we were given. ::

:: He, I wouldn't be surprised if Failsafe asked for Prowl specifically.:: Barricade sounded almost giddy at the prospect of getting more material for his ever growing "Reasons I love this criminal" file. He relished the amusement he got from it. Prowl just wanted it gone…

An embarrassed silence from the other end of the line told Barricade that he had hit home. Prowl was not amused.

:: Why are you indulging that criminal? :: he demanded to know, even as his spark did little skips of anticipation he studiously tried to ignore.

After a few moments in which Smokescreen tried to come up with something besides "Because it's hilarious", he decided to tell Prowl what all the enforcers knew to be true. Besides the enforcer cum psychiatrist thought Prowl needed to hear it. ::Because he's good for you.::

:: Excuse me?:: the small enforcer was stumped, to tell the truth.

::I'll take it from here, Smokescreen.:: Barricade answered in his stead, and the comm. line to the precinct closed. This was between partners now.

"He's good for you," Barricade repeated. "He makes you open up in a way even I don't manage to, he even makes you laugh about his antics." Prowl was about to protest, but Barricade shushed him. "Don't even think about denying it, I know you found that one where he painted the statue amusing, even if you don't want to admit it."

"He's still a criminal."

"But not a really bad one. We both know he could do worse, and yet he's never really done anyone harm, apart from the odd theft, and even then, he always picked people who wouldn't really feel the damage." Barricade eyed his silent partner thoughtfully.

Prowl wanted to reply, but in all honesty he didn't know what to say. Reluctant as he was to admit so, he knew Barricade was right. Primus knew he had spent enough time thinking about the dark silver mech ever since he had made his first appearance in Praxus.

"He may be a criminal, but he's not a bad mech. Think about it." Barricade just added. Prowl was spared from trying to formulate an appropriate answer by their arrival at Praxus' famous Crystal Park.

Praxian Crystals were renowned throughout all of Cybertron for their beauty. Some varieties grew in other cities, but never as glorious and great as the Praxian ones. Some argued this was because all crystals originated in Praxus, because only here they found everything they needed. Some ascribed it to extraordinary capabilities of Praxus' bots when it came to taking care of the fragile yet resilient structures. Whatever the reason Praxus was famous for its crystals and the most breathtaking of them could be found in the Crystal Gardens.

They were open to anyone who wished to lay optics on the crystals, some of which were said to have been planted at the time the city was founded. In the middle of the park there were trees large enough to be that ancient and older. Their glow and shape could be seen from miles away.

And it was to one of the trees their coordinates pointed them.

"I'll calm down the park officials. Why don't you get our favourite thief." Barricade suggested. Without even waiting for an answer the large mech waved and was gone before Prowl could even begin to protest, leaving his partner to deal with Failsafe on his own.

Huffing to himself Prowl made his way to the area where the ancient crystal trees never ceased growing. Surprised he rebooted as his optics at the sight that greeted him, not entirely sure that he saw right.

However when his golden optics booted up once again, he still saw the ladder leaning against one of the oldest crystal trees, one of a pale silver blue sheen. On one of the highest branches, high up enough in fact that a fall could cause some damage, sat the mech he was looking for, legs casually dangling from the branch, softly humming to himself (the soft silver blue glow of the tree cast the other's frame in a fetching contrast, he absently noticed).

Until he caught sight of the enforcer, then his visor lit up and he called out toward Prowl. "Fancy seein' ya here. Wanna join me?"

"No, in fact I would like you to come down of that tree. You are aware of the fact that climbing onto them is forbidden by park rules?"

"Sure Ah know, Ah don't really care though." He teased.

"A fall from that height could result in serious damage. For your own safety I must demand, that you climb down immediately." The thought of the other injured really didn't sit well with Prowl.

"You're worried about me! Ah didn't know ya cared so much." Distinctly pleased, the mech grinned at the other still standing at the roots of the crystal tree, eyeing the ladder leaning against it.

"My concern for your safety is of a professional nature, I assure you." The words said one thing, Prowl's tone said another, which was obvious to the dark silver mech now standing on the tree limb and leaning down precariously.

"Sure thing, Prowler," he retorted in a breezy tone that left no doubt he knew exactly what Prowl really meant. "Now come up here, Ah brought some energon goodies for us ta share." Waving a box of said goodies so Prowl could see them he once again urged the doorwinger to join him.

"Either you will come down yourself, or I will have to come up and get you," Prowl called back, eerily feeling like a creator trying to reason with his recalcitrant youngling. "And my designation is Prowl."

The other simply snickered. "Sounds more like a promise than a threat ta me." By now he was indulging in a display of acrobatics that would have looked breathtaking on the ground already, but ridiculously dangerous while balancing on a tree limb, doing cartwheels among other things.

The Praxian felt his spark miss a beat when it looked like the other would slip for a moment. "Please, come down from there. At least cease the acrobatics." He nearly begged.

Failsafe stopped and crouching down on the branch regarded Prowl with his head tilted to one side. "Make ya a deal, Prowler. Ya join me up here for a couple of minutes an' Ah will come down alright?"

Stiffling a sigh, Prowl agreed and climbed up the ladder. When he reached his destination a very pleased Failsafe greeted him enthusiastically and proceeded to drag him up the last few steps.

In hindsight Prowl wasn't really sure whether Failsafe had intended what followed or not, but in that moment he wouldn't have put it past the other as they watched the ladder fall to the ground on account of having been nudged a little to forcefully when Failsafe had dragged him up.

As it was they both stared at the ladder clattering to the ground, where it was coming to rest, far out of reach of the bots high up in the tree. And there was no one else around, seeing as the park was closed and Barricade was busy with the park officials.

Slowly turning around Prowl locked his gaze on a very sheepish looking thief who was scratching his head.

"Oops?" he ventured, nervously chuckling.

"Oops?" Prowl reiterated, golden optics narrowing at the other. "We are alone, high up in a tree with no one around and our only means of getting down lying on the ground and the only comment you can think about is ´Oops`?"

"Could have been worse, mech. Ah could've been up here alone, but now Ha have some good company."

The black and white felt his doorwings twitch, unable to suppress the movement and it took all his self control not to let his battle computer crash at the illogical thought. He really wasn't keen on falling.

"And soon we will get some more. I will call my partner, in the meantime please sit still." Prowl ordered, sitting near the trunk of the tree where the branch was thicker.

When he tried to access him comm. though, to his astonishment he discovered it wasn't working. The sound of someone clearing their throat reached his audio and he came face to face with an even more sheepish and at the same time smug looking Failsafe.

"Maybe Ah should mention that comm.s don't work here…" he shrugged. "Tha sing beneath tha tree said its vibrations kind'a blurr signals. A very rare breed of crystals apparently…" His voice trailed off when Prowl slowly crept closer, wings swept up in an imposing v-shape. Prowl was without doubt not amused.

"Goody?" Failsafe offered in an attempt to distract Prowl and as a kind of peace offering, holding out the large box. Unfortunately Prowl had his mind on other things.

"You planned this, didn't you."

"Tha picknick up here, sure. Tha ladder falling down? Not as such, no."

"Then, pray, how are we going to get back down?" Prowl arched an optic ridge, not sure whether Failsafe was serious, but he decided to simply go along with it this time, if only to spare his battle computer.

"Ah guess we'll have ta wait for yar partner." The ever present charming grin was back. "Goody while we wait?" He offered once again.

Prowl dubiously eyed the confections, remembering the bouquet the thief had given him- after stealing it. As if he had read the winged mech's thoughts Failsafe reassured him.

"They aren't stolen, thief's honor, mech." The mech swore, solemnly placing a servo on his chassis, where his spark was hidden. There was a mischievous glint to his visor, a sign Prowl recognized. It meant the mech thoroughly enjoyed their banter. Then again so did the enforcer.

"Some would argue that those two terms are mutually exclusive." Prowl remarked dryly, taking the offered energon goody nonetheless. For some reason he wasn't sure he wanted to figure out he trusted Failsafe.

"Hah, I'll have ya know that we thieves are as honourable as the next mechs," he popped an energon goody into his mouth, continuing after he had swallowed, "it's just another kind o'honour."

"I didn't know it comes in various types," Prowl teased back, then he tasted the goody. It was the best he'd ever tasted, melting on his glossa in a rich sweetness. The bliss he felt must have shown (unbeknownst to him his doorwings were gently fluttering in happiness).

"Sure it does. 's like in different cultures. Honour is something different in Iacon than it's in Kaon, nasty place that. Same with profession, Ah think. Sometimes differences ain't that great, but they're there." He shrugged. "Other things are the same o' course, like keepin' yar word."

Prowl couldn't help but smile, only a little of course. "So what does a thief's honour entail?" The doorwinger was genuinely curious, drawn in by the easy conversation. Completely forgetting about their predicament all his attention was on the other mech who was sitting very close beside him. Their servos were almost- but not quite- touching. If Prowl moved his fingertips a little he would touch Failsafe's…

"First rule's don't let yaself get caught, of course."

"You do seem to have some trouble in adhering to that rule." Prowl remarked, raising an optic ridge at the cheeky thief who didn't seem fazed at all.

"Lemme amend that: Don't let yaself get caught, and if ya really can't help it, at least get yaself caught with style!" Striking a triumphant pose, a hand on his hip, the other raised high in proclamation, Failsafe was delighted when he actually earned a chuckle from his enforcer.

Then he noticed that the time he had been waiting for had arrived. It was almost perfect timing.

"Hey Prowl, look!"

At that moment from all over the park soft sounds began to rise, growing ever louder. They were coming from the now even more luminously glowing crystals. They were beginning to resonate with each other, different sizes and forms producing different notes, which in turn prompted the crystals to slightly change colour and therefore resonate in a different tone, producing an ever changing symphony, exotic yet beautiful.

It was an event well known in Praxus, so well known in fact that some Praxians had ceased paying attention to it and only sometimes were reminded of that beauty only to forget it again, letting it become routine. Still many Praxians stopped what they were doing to watch and listen, to enjoy the Crystal Hour.

Both could feel the thrum of the tree they were sitting on, which now cast a gentle white light on them. Contently Prowl watched the display, vowing to himself never to take it for granted. Caught up in the reverie he didn't notice that Failsafe wasn't watching the crystals. He was watching Prowl.

The black and white seemed to glow himself in the light of the crystals. With his wings and the light over his frame and in his optics he looked ethereal, like he had come straight from the Well of All Sparks.

Savoring the moment neither of them noticed that they were actually holding hands.

They didn't move until the Crystal Hour was over, both reluctant to break the comfortable silence between them, until Prowl suddenly stiffened. Looking over to see what was wrong Failsafe noticed that Prowl was staring intently at the small space between them. Wondering whatever it was that had captured Prowl's attention he peeked down himself.

Their hands were still intertwined, Prowl's white fingers resting between Failsafe's dark claws. They looked at each other and slowly withdrew from the touch not quite sure what to do or say.

"Uhm… well," _very smooth_, Failsafe berated himself, rubbing the back of head and stealing a look at Prowl out of the corner of his optics, grateful the visor was shielding them from view.

There was a deep crimson blush on Prowl's face, that just wouldn't go away no matter what the enforcer did, so he settled for staring at his hands in his lap. "So…" he tried desperately trying to find _something_ to talk about. "Did you know your cell now has a plate with your name inscribed on it?" he blurted out.

Noticing Prowl's discomfort, the thief latched on to the offered topic. "Aw, really? Ah'm touched." At Prowl's skeptical look he protested. "Ah really mean it, Sparkles, Ah never had my own cell."

"Well, from now on you are the sole proud occupant of the cell you were put in ever since your arrival here." Then what Failsafe said registered completely. "Sparkles?"

"Ma nickname for ya." The thief smugly pointed out.

"Where did you come up with that?" he asked. Almost as an afterthought he pointed out, "My designation is Prowl."

Failsafe could hear there was no real conviction behind the token protest, even though Prowl wasn't aware of it. "Sure thing… Sparkles."

In this manner they bantered on, occasionally having one of the goodies, genuinely enjoying each other's company. They both continued to munch on their goodies letting the experience sink in, until Failsafe brought up a very valid question.

"So, when's yar partner gonna show up to retrieve us?"

"Beats me."

To Be Continued


	6. Bonus Scene Chapter 5,5

The Things We Do For Love

Bonus Scene (aka Chapter 5.5)

Author: Thalanee

Verse: pre-Movie

Rating: pg-13

Word Count: ca. words

Warnings: mention of death

Disclaimer: Still not mine, sorry.

Summary: Jazz POV: In which Barricade confronts Failsafe, to make sure he won't hurt Prowl. This is darker than the other chapters.

Author's Notes: For renegadewriter, who asked me why the enforcers are so very protective about Prowl. Originally this was supposed to be a short bonus scene, now it's more of a bonus chapter…

Upgrades: - first, sparkling, 1-15 vorns (1-3 human years)

Second, toddler, 16- 40 vorns ( 2-8 human years)

Third, youngling, 40- 75 vorns (8-12 human years)

Fourth, adolescent, 75-125 vorns (12-between 18 and 21 human years)

Last, adult, 125 vorns and older

XXXXX

Jazz looked around, feeling quite pleased with himself. Prowl really hadn't exaggerated when he had told him about the additions to his cell (not that he had expected the enforcer to do so, it was entirely against Prowl's nature). Yes, _his_ cell.

Over the entrance was a metal plaque, engraved with his name and the date of his first arrest and subsequent stay in this very cell. Underneath that was a considerably larger one, inscribed with every date of arrest and the inevitable date of escape, complete with the method used during the breakout, at least in those cases where the enforcers had been able to divine the means used. As it was many of the dates were accompanied by a question mark in the relevant places.

The bars were state of the art, made of metal and equipped with various sensors. There were motion sensors trained on the area around the cell. If a speck of dust moved there by chance the security detail would know about it. Any movement by the sensor triggered a system of randomly moving lasers nothing could get past (they weren't harmful, they just paralyzed whatever they touched as he had found out the hard way once… still he had been able to escape. Cameras were placed in the corridor leading to the cell (but not in the cell itself, so Failsafe would have a measure of privacy).

As a consequence of earlier escapes the entire interior of his temporary home was bolted down, since no one had been able to figure out how the thief had escaped using a spoon and a table leg on one occasion, or even his berth on another.

Lying on said berth, arms crossed underneath his head, Jazz quietly hummed to himself, a large grin adorning his face as his thoughts returned to Prowl unbidden, as they always seemed to do ever since he had first laid optics on the gorgeous enforcer. The grin turned sappy and a contented sigh escaped him as he remembered the previous evening and the feel of Prowl's hand in his own.

Soon his happy musings were interrupted by the sound of steps coming closer every click, not the near soundless gait of Prowl, but the more heavy tread of his larger partner Barricade.

The day before the large enforcer had turned up some time after the Crystal Hour was over, and while mercilessly teasing Prowl about his predicament, he had still been quick to help them down from the crystal tree. The smaller doorwinger had been visibly mortified, especially considering that they'd been holding hands again when the other showed up, but if Barricade had noticed, he hadn't mentioned anything. Still the glint in his optics had been telling.

Soon the steps ended in front of his cell and Jazz azure visor came to rest on the scowling visage of Barricade, his red optics virtually drilling holes into the thief in disguise. To be honest, Jazz had been expecting that visit.

For a few moments they just looked each other up and down, while Jazz waited for the other to speak.

"I'll be frank with you," Barricade began, "so far I've let you flirt with Prowl without interfering, because despite being a criminal you seem like a decent mech. Having you near makes Prowl happy in a way none of us has ever managed. Not for lack of trying mind you."

He paused and studied the visored mech, he sat facing him and satisfied that "Failsafe" was paying attention, he continued. "But before I let you continue, we have to talk and you better be honest with me." The underlying threat in his voice was obvious to Jazz, who nodded his consent.

Barricade's optics narrowed. "What exactly are your intentions towards my partner?" he asked, leaning closer to the bar in expectation of an answer.

Jazz thought about the situation for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to be completely honest with Barricade, but he was under orders not to reveal his true identity to anyone. Still it was a hard thing to do, since he wanted nothing more than to tell Prowl everything, knowing the longer he took the more it might hurt the enforcer. Every time they met the thought became more and more tempting.

Now Barricade, who was obviously very protective of his partner, might demand answers to questions Jazz couldn't give. If the tall black enforcer didn't like what he heard or suspected "Failsafe" might be lying, he would do everything in his power to keep Jazz and Prowl apart to protect his smaller partner from harm, the motivation something Jazz actually approved of. This one question was easily answered though.

"Ah love him," Jazz said, completely sincere. "Ah want ta court him, make him happy, and if he wants ta and the time's right, Ah wanna ask him ta bond with meh."

Barricade nodded, studying Jazz's expression and mulling over the answer. "You're a criminal. He is an enforcer. Don't you think that might be a problem?"

"Ah don't have ta be," Jazz answered. It was true, once his mission was over he could go back to being a Special Operations agent. He would still have to go undercover, but he hoped Prowl would understand.

"You expect me to believe that you would become an honest, law- respecting citizen just like that?" Unconvinced, Barricade raised an optic ridge and regarded Jazz with his arms folded across his chassis.

Jazz shook his head. "Not just like that. For Prowl."

Nothing showed on Barricade's face (the stoic mien would have made Prowl proud of his partner), yet Jazz knew he had to do better. He sighed. "Look, Ah know ya have no reason ta trust me," A snort from Barricade interrupted him, but the enforcer said nothing else, "but Ah would do anything for Prowl. Ah'd rip out ma own spark ta protect him, if that is what it takes. Ya have ma word on Primus and the Well of All Sparks, that no harm will come ta him and that Ah'll do ma best ta make him the happiest bot on Cybertron."

Apprehensively Jazz awaited Barricade's reaction to his sparkfelt declaration. He had meant every word he had said from the bottom of his spark and he knew that Barricade's (and with it the other enforcers') approval meant the world to Prowl.

After long minutes of silence the enforcer gave his verdict. "I'll allow you to continue this courtship of yours, for now," he leaned closer and growled menacingly at the dark silver bot, "but if there is ever so much as an indication that you intend to hurt Prowl, if you ever make him cry I will have that sorry spark of yours and kick it to the pit, back up and down again. Understood?"

Jazz was impressed, the other actually managed to give him cold shivers down his back struts, so he nodded and answered with all the sincerity he could muster, "Yes, sir."

Appeased for now Barricade smirked. "I should warn you now, you will have the whole precinct coming after you, if you break that promise. Let's just say, we're all very protective of Prowl."

"Ah hadn't noticed," Jazz drawled dryly, "May Ah ask why?"

Blinking in surprise Barricade dipped his head to the side. "Failsafe, you surprise me. You hacked Prowl's personal file and didn't read it?"

"Ah want ta get ta know the mech for real, not by snoopin' around in his file. That ain't right."

That seemed to be the right answer, because Barricade leaned against the wall and began to explain. "Prowl practically grew up in the precinct from the day his spark was put in his protoform. His sire, Safeguard, and his carrier, Starshine, were enforcers, and even when Prowl had been born and Starshine had creator leave to take care of Prowl, she would visit often and always bring Prowl with her. Even when Prowl was old enough to go to school in the youngling centre and Starshine went back to work, he would always show up after school and sit in one of his parent's offices or in the hall with the other enforcers, reading or asking so many questions your audios nearly shut down."

A small, wistful smile appeared on Barricade's face and Jazz grinned to himself, imagining a tiny little black and white sparkling with huge golden optics happily exploring the precinct. The image made him want to squeal.

"When his parents both had to be on patrol there was always one of us willing to look after him." His expression darkened and ruby optics dimmed. "One day Safeguard and his partner were called out to what was supposed to be a routine arrest of some minor smuggler. Only when they arrived and surprised him, the mech fritzed and started shooting at them and ran out. In the middle of a plaza Safeguard finally apprehended him, but not before catching one of the bullets in his chassis. At first the wound didn't seem serious, but apparently the fragger of a smuggler used poisoned bullets."

Jazz stiffened, not liking where this was going at all. Barricade gritted his denta before he continued, his voice regretful. "It was noticed to late and Safeguard died in the hospital. Starshine tried to hold on for Prowl's sake, but she soon followed her bondmate to the Well and Prowl was left alone, orphaned, barely after his third upgrade." Jazz was horrified, small wonders the enforcers were so protective of him, he was a child of one of their own, and as Barricade continued his tale, it turned out they had raised him from younglinghood to adulthood in a combined effort of the precinct, when Prowl had run away from the youngling shelter he had been placed in after his parents' deaths and turned up in the precinct in tears, begging not to be sent away again.

From that moment on, every representative of the youngling shelters had been sent away with a polite but firm suggestion to go and mind their own business, while Prowl had stayed with them. Though they encouraged him to consider other professions, eventually Prowl enrolled in the Enforcer Academy of Iacon and returned to Praxus as a new member of the precinct.

"And now you know." Barricade concluded, turning to leave the other to his thoughts.

"Wait!" Jazz called out. "Tha mech who shot his creator, what happened ta him?" Jazz had to know, because there was only one smuggler he knew of who used poisoned ammunition, and if his suspicions were correct, that would make his mission even more important.

Barricade regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, before answering. "He was put to trial and convicted for murder, but he broke out a while ago. They've been trying to catch him, but so far he eluded every attempt at arresting him and even resurrected his old smuggling ring." At the door he paused and added.

"His name is Swindle."

To Be Continued

Remember Jazz's mission? See Chapter 2.

Next chapter will be more lighthearted again (Jazz and Prowl will be dancing). Any suggestions/wishes for songs I could use? Because frankly I have no idea what to pick…


	7. Chapter 6

The Things We Do For Love

Chapter 6

Author: Thalanee

Verse: pre-Movie (AU)

Rating: pg-13

Word Count: about 4000 words

Warnings: creative use of handcuffs… Jazz is being Jazz XD ; music-heavy

Disclaimer: Still not mine, sorry. The song "You May Be Right" belongs to Billy Joel (thanks to sakon76), "Layla" is from Derrick and the Dominoes (a cover from the original by Eric Clapton, thanks to Xenophobic Doll) and "So She Danced" is Josh Groban's (thanks to wicked3659). The concept of Sorcelling belongs to Taralynden

Summary: Once you're sure, you have your love interest's attention, invite them to a dance. And being truthful never hurts… or does it?

Author's Notes: I don't know where the idea of Jazz cuffing them to each other with Prowl's own handcuffs came from, but it just wouldn't go away…

I can't thank you all enough for your wonderful suggestions! I now have a music folder full of all your wonderful songs titled "Things We Do For Love- The Score" XD . Because much of what I didn't use here, will appear in the next few chapters, which will also be rather music heavy.

XXXXX

The enforcers had expected to be called at some point of the festivities, the expected worst case scenario having to take care of overcharged and rowdy mechs or pick up the occasional pickpocket, hence the presence of a few enforcers at the once a vorn street fair in the centre of Praxus.

Prowl carefully made his way past merchants selling energon goodies and shakes, cakes and large rust sticks. Others offered carved crystals as a remembrance of the evening, painters offered to portrait bots right there on the spot, other works were on display. Poets and musicians stood on every corner and plaza to entertain the celebrating bots with their verses and notes. Dancers, alone or in groups, professional or just for amusement, moved to them.

The winged forms of Praxians intermingled with bots from other parts of Cybertron who made image captures of a glorious city decked out in vibrant colours to show their friends and family at home.

This time of the year the whole of Praxus celebrated the mythical date of birth of their beloved city (which might just be the historical date, no one could say for sure) with relish and toasted the old vorn with all its good and bad times and the new vorn to come with all its promises. The only bots on duty were the medics and the enforcers and a skeleton staff in the administrative centre, and those worked in shifts so that everyone would have the opportunity to participate and enjoy some time off with family and friends.

Officially Prowl was off duty right now, wandering the streets and soaking up the atmosphere. Off duty or not, the black and white still kept on optic out as he would on patrol, making sure bots could enjoy their free time without disturbances.

Drawn by a fast upbeat tune Prowl drew nearer to one of the smaller stages. The Praxian loved music as much as every other mech, if not more so. Listening to it made him feel at peace with himself and the rest of the world. The right kind of song at the right moment let everything appear as if perfect happiness was right there in his grasp.

When he reached the stage he stopped and stared, for there in the lights stood a very familiar dark silver frame with a glowing azure visor sweeping the crowd and when it came to rest on him, it lit up even more.

Roguish grin in place, Failsafe started to sing to the tune, all the while fixing Prowl to the spot with his gaze as he drew nearer, the crowd parting for him, several mechs and femmes pairing up to dance.

"_What will you do when you get lonely  
>and nobody's waiting by your side?<br>You've been running and hiding much too long  
>You know it's just your foolish pride."<em>

Without missing a beat, the mech took hold of Prowl and began spinning the mech around in a fast waltz he somehow managed to fit to the fast beat of the song. The enforcer was too stunned to resist the mech and let himself be swept up in the dance.

"_Prowler__.  
>You've got me on my knees, Prowler.<br>Begging darling please, Prowler.  
>Darling, won't you ease my worried mind?"<em>

Prowl's eyes widened when he recognized the text and the alterations Failsafe had made to it to fit in his name and couldn't help the tiny blush across his face, especially when part of the crowd cheered realizing that the singer was courting the mech he was dancing with. Secretly Prowl was grateful that Smokescreen and Barricade had dragged him with them to participate in dancing lessons, something which he had come to enjoy greatly. Fluttering his wings Prowl concentrated on Failsafe's voice and the music, dancing to them in a wonderfully elegant display. Failsafe himself watched mesmerized, not having expected Prowl to be able to dance this well.

_Tried to give you consolation.  
>Your old man, he let you down.<br>But like a fool, I fell in love with you.  
>You turned my whole world upside down.<em>

_Prowler__.  
>You've got me on my knees, Prowler.<br>Begging darling please, Prowler.  
>Darling, won't you ease my worried mind?<em>

_Make the best of the situation  
>Before I finally go insane<br>Please don't say we'll never find a way  
>Or tell me all my love's in vain"<em>

Failsafe put on and equally impressive show. The mech was a natural dancer, moving to the music with a rare natural grace Prowl couldn't help but admire, especially when the dark silver bot began to throw in complex moves he'd only ever seen in professional dancers' performances, all the while grinning happily. They didn't notice it but soon they were the only couple on the impromptu dance floor. Everyone else was watching them.

"_Prowler__.  
>You've got me on my knees, Prowler.<br>Begging darling please, Prowler.  
>Darling, won't you ease my worried mind?"<em>

Failsafe's voice crooned right next to his audios, making Prowl shiver slightly at the sound of it. In response Failsafe drew him in just a little closer than was usual for this kind of dance. Soon the fast tune morphed into a slower instrumental, their dance slowing.

Prowl's spark was skipping happily at the other's presence, so Prowl decided to distract himself. "I should have known I might find you here somewhere."

Failsafe laughed. "Course Ah was gonna be here," he answered, still holding on to Prowl "this is one of tha greatest musical festivals on tha planet, after all."

Prowl couldn't curb a little smile at that. "So you enjoy music?" At Failsafe's pointed look, the enforcer laughed. "I know, the answer is obvious. But what is it you enjoy particularly?"

The other didn't even stop to think, before delving into one of his favourite subjects. "Ah enjoy everything 'bout it, singing, composing, playing instruments, dancing," he performed another optic- catchingly complicated move that ended with him dipping a surprised Prowl down at the end of the song slowly.

They stayed like that for a moment, their gazes locked, before Failsafe helped Prowl up again.

"I can see that." Prowl said, before he sighed regretfully his sense of duty kicking in against his will. "You do know I am supposed to arrest you on sight, don't you."

"Yep," he answered shrugging and grinning even more broadly, "but Ah know ya're not on duty right now." He waggled his optic ridges suggestively. Prowl didn't want to contemplate exactly how he knew the other was doing it, considering he was wearing a visor…

"I am always on duty, Failsafe," he announced, pulling out his handcuffs and showing them to Failsafe, who pouted. It almost seemed like his sensor horns bent like a turbo puppy's ears.

"Aw, come on, Sparkles, ya can't be serious?"

"I am, and please refrain from calling me by nicknames, I already have a perfectly adequate designation." Prowl retorted reaching for Failsafe's left. Too bad, the other danced out of the way, in tune to the new song that had started, a new singer having taken over the stage.

"_Friday night I crashed your party  
>Saturday I said I'm sorry<br>Sunday came and trashed it out again  
>I was only having fun<br>Wasn't hurting anyone  
>And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change"<em>

The dance moves he performed now were more silly than anything else, the thief teasing the enforcer who tried to come after him and ended up "dancing" out of the way of the other dancers who seemed to think their antics was some kind of performance, both weaving around each other with Prowl trying to grab a hold of Failsafe while the thief danced close to him, but always out of reach, singing along to the lyrics.

"_I've been stranded in the combat zone  
>I walked through Bedford Stuy alone<br>Even rode my motorcycle in the rain  
>And you told me not to drive<br>But I made it home alive  
>So you said that only proves that I'm insane"<em>

At first Prowl was irritated, but soon he saw the fun in the game and couldn't help but laugh, as he decided to indulge both the other and himself and play along. Where was the harm in that, anyway? It didn't take long until Prowl was laughing too.

When the refrain started, the thief danced closer and sang along loudly with relish:

"_You may be right  
>I may be crazy<br>But it just might be a lunatic you're looking for  
>Turn out the light<br>Don't try to save me  
>You may be wrong for all I know<br>But you may be right"_

Prowl giggled, in a way the lines were a perfect description of the other. Though he was not above taking advantage of the other's closeness and with a triumphant cry he slapped one end of the cuffs on the Failsafe's left wrist, only to have the other dance away again.

"_Remember how I found you there  
>Alone in your electric chair<br>I told you dirty jokes until you smiled  
>You were lonely for a man<br>I said take me as I am  
>'Cause you might enjoy some madness for a while<em>

_Now think of all the years you tried to  
>Find someone to satisfy you<br>I might be as crazy as you say  
>If I'm crazy then it's true<br>That it's all because of you  
>And you wouldn't want me any other way"<em>

Giddily they continued their game, oblivious to all around them, their full attention on each other's laughs and smiles. Failsafe was beyond ecstatic that he had managed to make Prowl cut loose and simply enjoy their time together, the game they had made out of something that started out so seriously. The sight and sound of Prowl so playful send ripples of excitement through his spark.

"_Y__ou may be right  
>I may be crazy<br>But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
>It's too late to fight<br>It's too late to change me  
>You may be wrong for all I know<br>But you may be right"_

Mischievous as ever, Failsafe couldn't help but resist and danced closer again, a very specific agenda on his mind. He reached for Prowl again, who didn't let himself be drawn in, but reversed their roles, curious what his partner was up to and eager to continue their game. In a flurry of moves Failsafe danced closer, managed to grasp Prowl's right wrist… and with an inaudible click, snapped the other end of the cuffs on said wrist. Before Prowl knew it he was surrounded by Failsafe's arms again, while they danced to the last chorus of the song, the enforcer gaping at the audacious thief.

"_You may be right  
>I may be crazy<br>But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
>Turn out the light<br>Don't try to save me  
>You may be wrong for all I know<br>You may be right  
>You may be wrong but you may be right"<em>

When the song came to an end, Failsafe bowed (as well as he could anyway), while an astonished Prowl still stared at their wrists now attached to each other by his own cuffs. The absurdity of the situation, now that it caught up to him, was almost enough to shut his battle computer down. By all rights it should have shut down, but for some reason it simply didn't.

Prowl was about to object, when Failsafe smiled at him gently.

"One last dance, please." He requested softly, slowly stepping closer again. "Ah'll come with ya after that, no antics, Ah promise. Ah'll even give ya back the key to ya cuffs." Said keys dangled in Failsafe's other hand, still within Prowl's reach. Somehow Prowl couldn't bring himself to grab them, instead looking into the glowing azure visor, mulling over the other's request.

"Please." Failsafe repeated softly, his left taking Prowl's right into his and carefully holding it, as if afraid that Prowl would vanish into thin air any moment or withdraw from him.

Nodding his consent, Prowl could almost hear his spark beating faster as he returned the touch to his hand. The slow, gentle tune of one of his favourite love songs started and Prowl stepped closer, his left coming to rest on Failsafe's shoulder, while the dark silver mech wrapped his right arm around Prowl, hi hand coming to rest in the small of Prowl's back.

"_A waltz when she walks in the room  
>She pulls back the hair from her face<br>She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
>Even her shadow has grace"<em>

If they hadn't paid much attention to the world around them before, now they ignored it completely. Failsafe reveled in the feel of having a willing Prowl in his arms, in the feel of his spark almost trying to leap out of his chest plates in an attempt to reach Prowl's, which was so close. Their chest plates were almost touching, hardly any space left between their frames. As he looked at Prowl's face he found the lyrics and the ethereal quality of the song fit Prowl perfectly.

"_A waltz for the girl out of reach  
>She lifts her hands up to the sky<br>She moves with the music  
>The song is her lover<br>The melody's making her cry  
>So she dances<br>In and out of the crowd like a glance  
>This romance is<br>From afar calling me silently"_

Prowl found himself wishing the song would never end. He could have lost himself in the sensation of being held like he was the most precious being in the world, looking into that azure visor. The longer they danced the closer Prowl inched to the other, until there was no space left between them and the crest of his chevron rested on Failsafe's forehead.

He smiled when he realized how well the lyrics of the song described them both, after all he had been drawn to Failsafe for some time now.

"_A waltz for the chance I should take  
>But how will I know where to start?<br>She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
>Her rhythm is my beating heart<br>So she dances  
>In and out of the crowd like a glance<br>This romance is  
>From afar calling me silently"<em>

As he continued to listen, and to dance with Prowl, the wish to reveal his identity, to be completely truthful with the bot he loved became overwhelming. He knew the longer he kept his silence, the more it would hurt his Prowl in the end. Yes, his Prowl. The other half to his spark. The thought of lying to Prowl became ever more unbearable.

"_I can't keep on watching forever  
>I give up this view just to tell her"<em>

Holding Prowl even closer and unconsciously nuzzling the doorwinger's nose with his own he decided to toss the consequences out of the proverbial window. To the pit with the rules, and to the pit with his orders! It was more than likely that Prowl would be deeply hurt, by what Jazz was about to reveal, but he would tell him. But until then…

"_When I close my eyes I can see  
>The spotlights are bright on you and me<br>We've got the floor  
>And you're in my arms<br>How could I ask for more?"_

Prowl sighed in contentment. There was indeed little else he could ask for right now. He had come to the realization that he liked having Failsafe near him, the mech's presence touched something in him he didn't even realize was there. The thief was the only mech who'd ever showed an interest in him like that and meant it, he hadn't given up when the enforcer rejected him earlier but kept going in his pursuit of Prowl, something he found himself grateful for.

He found he didn't want Failsafe to leave him alone, anymore. He welcomed the other's advances and jokes, even his nicknames. Maybe it was time to tell him so. After the dance.

"_So she dances  
>In and out of the crowd like a glance<br>This romance is  
>From afar calling me silently<em>

_I can't keep on watching forever  
>And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her"<em>

When the song came to an end, they stood there for a long time, memorizing the other's features, reluctant to part. Jazz knew this would be difficult, but he couldn't take the lie standing between them anymore. He had to tell Prowl. His spark clenched anxiously, but outwardly he struggled to show nothing yet.

"Prowl?" he asked, cursing himself for his hesitancy, when Prowl looked at him. "Is there somewhere quiet around here? Ah need ta tell ya something important."

Prowl thought for a moment. "There is a small tower not far from here, a part of the Crystal Gardens. It is beautiful but it should not be too crowded right now. Some Praxians go there to watch the Crystal Hour." Prowl smiled, remembering watching the display with Failsafe.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Taking Prowl by the hand (after they'd removed the cuffs almost as an afterthought) he let himself be lead to the roof of the small tower by the Praxian, trying to gather all of his courage.

Upon their arrival the tower was as good as empty, the only other bots around where a mech and femme who just left, when Jazz and Prowl arrived. Up in the top room Jazz was too nervous to appreciate the view and instead turned to an expectant Prowl.

"Please don't freak at what Ah'm going ta show ya and wait until ya've heard meh out, promise?" Jazz sounded so serious, the doorwinger simply nodded, his battle computer trying to anticipate what was going to happen. There were several unpleasant predictions, but Prowl dismissed them on the spot, he trusted Failsafe.

Nothing though could have prepared him for what he was about to witness: while he looked on the plates in Failsafe's armour changed colour to a light silver, closer to white than his previous darker paint, and the plates began to shift into a different configuration, making him somewhat taller, with broader shoulders than before. The armour looked stronger and at the same time more sleek. His sensor horns become thinner, sharper, his helm a little more angular. Only the form of the visor, which was now a blue so deep it was almost black, and the face remained the same.

The mech who stood before him now, was similar and different. Yet it was not the mech he knew as Failsafe. A nasty feeling took hold of his spark, making him feel sick to the point that he took a half step backwards. He didn't like where this was going at all.

Jazz watched him carefully. "Ah apologize for not telling ya earlier, but Ah wasn't allowed to. Technically ah still ain't, but Ah don't care."

"Who are you?" The enforcer whispered apprehensively, his doorwings high and rigid on his back.

The silver mech sighed. "Ma name is Jazz, and Ah'm a Special Ops agent from Iacon. Ah was sent here by ma boss and the Prime on a mission." Prowl listened with growing distress, hiding his discomfort behind his stoic expressionless mask. "Ah'm ta insert maself into tha local underworld ta find a mech we've been looking for a long time. Word's he's holed up here expanding his smuggling ring. Ma task is ta gather as much evidence as Ah can, maybe even as a temporary part of his group and arrest him soon as Ah got enough material."

Jazz watched as Prowl's doorwings quivered on his back, hands gripping each other tightly so as not to betray the black and white by shivering. His face was expressionless, but his golden optics had dimmed to a dull orange.

"So it was all a lie." Prowl's clipped tone was flat and completely emotionless.

"No," Jazz protested, Ah-"

He was interrupted by the other's cold voice. "As a part of perfecting your identity as the audacious thief you decided to toy with one of the Praxian enforcers to showcase your superiority as a criminal and get your mark's attention, is that it?"

There was nothing to be seen on the outside, but Jazz knew how much this revelation had hurt Prowl. "Ah lied when Ah said ma name was Failsafe, but everything Ah did ta get yar attention Ah mean from the bottom of ma spark. When Ah was around ya, Failsafe acted the same as Ah would have."

When Prowl showed no visible reaction, Jazz tried to step closer to him only for Prowl to retreat the exact same distance. "The charade is over, _Jazz_." He hissed, his golden optics narrowed, finally showing some of the fury and the pain he felt at being betrayed like that. "Why should I trust you after you lied to me like that? How am I supposed to believe your courting was not just an act, a part of your performance? How am I supposed to know you are still the mech I was going to allow to court me openly? Tell me!"

Jazz flinched, not hiding from Prowl anymore. In a split second decision he activated a protocol he hadn't touched in a long time and lifted his visor to show Prowl his optics, optics as dark as his visor. Without his visor every emotion he felt was clearly visible.

"Ah can only tell ya that Ah meant it all." Blue-black optics met golden. "Ah swear to Primus and the Well of All Sparks that Ah love ya. What's between us was never an act, Ah meant everything Ah said and did. That's why ah told ya who Ah really am. Ah couldn't bear ta lie ta ya anymore, Ah just wanted ya ta know me for who Ah am."

The black and white Praxian listened to it all, his spark clenching in pain at the thought that what had become so important to him might be taken away again. It hurt deeply not to know what had been an act, a part of Failsafe, the mech he liked, and what was Jazz. How much of Failsafe was Jazz? He didn't know.

It didn't help that his logic centre and battle computer agreed with Jazz's reasoning, it was the first time in his life he didn't turn to his logic for comfort and advice, because he couldn't, his spark and processor battling continuously, falling into an endless loop. He couldn't break.

Jazz was waiting for an answer, but what answer could he give? That it was okay? His processor argued yes, yet his spark said both no, because he had been hurt, betrayed, and yes, this was the mech he loved, trusted, he should be forgiven, he should stay. These thoughts repeated endlessly, until Prowl's systems couldn't take the stress anymore and with a whine his battle computer and processor locked up, merciful blackness surrounding Prowl as he fell to the floor.

Never realizing that Jazz caught him before he reached the floor, that he was held securely to the broad silver chassis of the mech who wondered if he had just lost the mech he loved forever.

To Be Continued

Notes: Yes, I am evil stopping here… Too sappy? Not sappy enough? Review, please. They make me incredibly happy ;)


	8. Chapter 7

The Things We Do For Love

Chapter 7

Author: Thalanee

Verse: pre-Movie

Rating: pg-13

Word Count: ca. 4600 words

Warnings: Jazz being Jazz, angry enforcers and swearing medics…

Disclaimer: Still not mine, sorry. And the song "Iris" belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls (thanks to BaiLang, LionLover190 and HiHikariNoKaze for suggesting it), "Hanging By A Moment" is by Lifehouse (thanks LionLover190).

Summary: If you want to do it the old- fashioned way, you can also serenade your love and climb through your sweetheart's window.

Author's Notes: Another music heavy thing! Sorry it took so long, but I hope the wait is worth it! XD

XXXXX

Jazz paced to the end of the room. Then back to his starting point. Back to the other end of the room again. And so forth.

Until he was interrupted by a string of curses from the chartreuse and white mech currently bent over the prone black and white form of Prowl. "If you can't fragging sit still while I'm working and insist on continuing to distract me, then go and do your pacing outside."

Meekly, Jazz immediately settled down on a chair near the wall, out of the medic's way but still close enough to watch the black and white enforcer. The silver mech cringed at the memory of what happened. He'd been prepared for a negative reaction from Prowl, knowing the mech would not take well to being told he'd been lied to the whole time and it hurt him to watch Prowl retreat behind that stoic mask.

But when Prowl had suddenly stiffened, his wings twitching violently and processors audibly whining in protest, Jazz had watched horrified when the doorwinger suddenly stilled, his optics going dark, and collapsed. The saboteur had just enough time to catch Prowl before he fell to the floor.

Agony held his spark in an iron fist, because for a short moment Prowl's form had seemed so unmoving a more panicky part of Jazz was afraid Prowl was dead. The relief he felt, when he realized the warm pulses of Prowl's spark had not ceases, had been unbelievable.

Still worried Jazz had decided to turn to the one person he absolutely knew he could trust, and careful not to be seen or heard, had carried Prowl to Ratchet's clinic, where he knew he would find the bad- tempered medic still at work. Ratchet's reaction had been on the spectacular side.

_Flashback_

_Carefully holding the unmoving form of Prowl close to his chassis, Jazz used the magnets in his other hands to disable the window's lock and __slowly crept in, his entrance perfectly silent as he slipped into the room to look around. All he had to do now was find Ratchet._

_Only the medic was faster than him._

_Out of nowhere a large wrench came and collided with his helm in a very painful way, while the formerly recharging medic, woken by Jazz's surreptitious entry, shrieked curses at the intruder. "Who the pit are you and what do you think you're doing here, little slagger?" Another wrench came sailing through the air, only barely missing the ducking saboteur. "Think you can come waltzing in here in the middle of the night and go through the medical supplies, punk?"_

_The silver mech did his best not to get hit by any of the missiles sent his way. The medic's aim was truly admirable, though right then and there Jazz wished he wouldn't be quite that accurate. "Relax, Ratch-mech, it's just me!" he called out, doing his best to shield the prone form of Prowl from the instruments of the chartreuse mech's wrath with his own body._

_Almost immediately the air in the room was cleared of flying instruments. Blue optics narrowed when the silver mech poked his head over the berth he was hiding behind. "You!" Ratchet pointed an accusing finger at the wide-opticked saboteur. "What in the pit are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back in Iacon with your bunch of crazy Ops mechs?"_

"_Ah'm on a mission, Ratchet." Slowly Jazz crept out of his hiding place, still cradling Prowl to his chestplates protectively. "An' Ah need your help."_

"_Prowl? What happened, did he crash again?" Ratchet exclaimed, then directed Jazz to place his charge on one of the still upright berths while he collected the tools strewn around the med bay._

"_Ah don't know what happened. I just talked ta him and he collapsed. Was pretty upset about my telling him who Ah really am, too." The silver mech explained, staying close to the prone enforcer. "Ya wanna tell me this happens often?"_

"_I am not allowed to tell you that, there's this thing called medic patient confidentiality. You will have to ask Prowl once I'm done unfritzing his processors." He paused, then looked up at Jazz, before snarling softly. "I should have known it was you."_

"_Excuse meh?" Jazz was slightly confused. _

"_You're that Failsafe mech, aren't you?" Jazz didn't even hesitate before nodding. Keeping secrets from Ratchet the Hatchet was decidedly unhealthy. "So you started flirting with him in your disguise, which was highly entertaining by the way, and then decided to reveal your identity? Damn, small wonder he crashed. Whatever possessed you to reveal your identity? Meister will fragging offline you!"_

"_First of all, Ah'm not just flirting with Prowl, Ah wanna court him and properly so. That's why Ah told him, and ma creator's just gonna have ta live with it. Ah won't lie ta Prowl anymore."_

_Instead of replying Ratchet just snorted, somehow mollified by Jazz's answer, and shooed the mech out of his way, before concentrating on the unconscious Praxian._

_End Flashback_

Anxious to see Prowl awake and unharmed Jazz fidgeted in his seat, careful not to attract Ratchet's attention.

"You should probably go and hide." The medic announced out of the blue, breaking the saboteur out of his reverie. "I will have to call Barricade, so he can have an optic on Prowl and get him home. He's not an idiot, so once he sees you, or rather Failsafe, since I assume you don't want anyone else to know, he'll know you caused his partner to crash. Since you obviously know Barricade I don't have to remind you of the consequences."

Jazz hid a wince, remembering the other enforcer's threat. His spark begged for him to stay, but Jazz knew that would be a very bad idea. Considering what Jazz knew about crashes Prowl would most likely be very sore and in no mood to deal with him and the racket a confrontation between Barricade and Jazz would result in. Besides Ratchet would never allow that to happen. Feeling decidedly miserable the saboteur decided to back off for now and visit Prowl later.

Resurfacing from his morose thoughts the silver mech realized that the other was regarding him with an almost gentle expression, totally out of place on the gruff medic. "Don't worry, Jazz. Prowl will come around, just give him some time to figure this out on his own."

Jazz nodded, and with a gentle caress to Prowl's cheek, vanished through the window.

XXXXX

Angry snarls and curses pounded at his abused processors and forced him awake. The bright lights of the well known med bay ceiling hurt his optics during the first few moments, worsening his already tremendous head ache. His thoughts still were a bit sluggish and he had the familiar trouble of recalling what had caused him to crash. With a bit of time the memory would come back to him, it always did. Meanwhile he listened to the two angry voices drifting through the open door of the neighbouring room.

"I will offline that little slagger when I get to lay my hands on him!" the familiar deep voice of Barricade roared.

"Keep the frag quiet or I will reformat you into one of those gardening appliances you use for growing crystals and gift you to Prowl so he can use you to take care of his plants!" Ratchet roared back, only slightly more quiet than the enforcer. A resounding clang indicated the use of one of his trusty tools as a club, to the other's helm most likely.

"Don't you dare defend the fragger. He hurt Prowl!" Barricade hissed, while Prowl listened closely. "He must have, why else would Prowl have crashed?"

Ratchet snarled. "What happened is between Prowl and J-Failsafe." The medic announced his slip apparently unnoticed by Barricade who continued his rant, but Prowl took note of it, the memory of what had caused him to crash now clear to him. He recalled Failsafe, no Jazz, changing his appearance. Failsafe wasn't real, he was just a disguise. His spark clenched as his fears resurfaced, a small whimper escaping him at the anguish in his spark.

Abruptly the noise in the other room faded and both the medic and the enforcer stepped into the room Prowl was resting in. The doorwinger had seldom seen Barricade so angry. The look in his ruby optics promised pain to the object of his wrath, only Prowl wasn't sure he ever wanted that directed at Jazz. He knew he would have to talk to Barricade about the cause of his crash soon, but not just yet, so for the moment he concentrated on the medic instead.

"Welcome back, youngling." Was it just Prowl or did the medic seem inordinately pleased about something.

"I am not a youngling anymore, Ratchet." The black and white retorted, rubbing his ruby chevron to relieve his head ache somewhat. "I will have you know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"You're a third my age, in my point of view that makes you a youngling, no matter how old you actually are." The medic teased, meanwhile scanning the other. "That was a quite spectacular crash you had there, by the way, worst I've seen in a long time."

Before the medic could continue Barricade shoved him out of the way and looked Prowl over to check that there was no physical damage. When he saw the way Prowl's wings drooped noticeably and noticed the dim sad look in the golden optics of his smaller partner he snarled and balled his fists. "What did that fragger do to you?" There was more than a faint undertone of menace in his voice too.

Prowl regarded his partner coolly. What Failsafe, no Jazz, had told him was between the two of them alone. Besides he did not want to talk about it yet, just thinking about it, made his intakes skip and gave him a sick feeling in his internals. "As much as appreciate your concern for my wellbeing, what has happened is my business, and I shall deal with it as I see fit."

Barricade recoiled. "He hurt you and you're still defending him?" The large mech had trouble reigning in his temper. The silver thief had promised never to hurt Prowl and now he had broken that oath, even made the young enforcer crash so badly he needed medical attention. It was all Barricade could do not to storm off right now in search of Failsafe and rip him apart.

"I am not defending him , I am merely pointing out that I am perfectly capable of dealing with my own problems."

Their argument was close to escalating into one of their rarer shouting matches. He two enforcers seldom argued, but both had quite the temper and when they did manage to rile each other up to that point, the clean up afterwards would always prove prohibitive. So Ratchet decided to take steps.

"Prowl, don't even think about getting up yet, I want you to stay here overnight so I can keep an optic on you." Obeying the black and white stayed seated. The chartreuse mech turned toward Barricade. "And you will go home and calm down, I won't have you upsetting my patient. You can pick him up tomorrow."

Grumbling to himself the black enforcer heeded the medic's order and left, after squeezing Prowl's shoulder once in wordless apology for his outburst, already plotting what he would do once he got his servos on Failsafe.

Once Barricade was gone Ratchet leaned against one of the medical berths, his arms crossed, and waited for the inevitable questions.

"Who brought me here?" Prowl was carefully looking at anything but the medic, avoiding his knowing gaze.

"Jazz did." The medic smirked when Prowl abruptly raised his helm to look at him. "Yes, I know who he is. I first met him in Iacon where I had the pleasure of putting together his sorry chassis ever since he was in the Academy and after he graduated and became part of Special Operations. Always got into trouble back then too, pulling pranks, disobeying orders…" He chuckled wistfully.

"So you knew from the start?"

The medic wasn't fooled by the other's demeanor. "No, I only realized he was Failsafe, when he snuck in here yesterday night with you unconscious."

"Yesterday night?" Prowl sounded shocked. "I was out that long?" Considering he still felt strained and sore, he wouldn't have thought it was that long…

"As I said, that was a spectacular crash. It's now afternoon again. That's why I want to keep you here another night." Ratchet explained patiently. Prowl just nodded numbly lying back down again, while his mind drifted toward the memory of what Jazz had told him, causing his processor to heat up again and the head ache to worsen.

A wrench hit the berth just beside his head, bringing his attention back to the present and an uncharacteristically solemn Ratchet. Sighing the medic held up a hand to keep Prowl from talking. "Don't think about that yet. You have enough time once you've rested." Morosely Prowl nodded, saying nothing.

"Look, as far as I understand, Jazz violated several rules by revealing his identity to you, something he didn't even have to do. But he chose not to lie to you. That should tell you everything you need to know. Think about it."

Having said his piece, the medic stood back up again and left a very confused Prowl to his thoughts.

XXXXX

Three days had passed since he had been sent back home by Ratchet and Prowl still wasn't sure what to do, he only knew that something was missing without the silver mech's presence and that emptiness hurt, but so far he had seen neither helm nor ped of Jazz. Neither had Barricade who, aside from his official duties, had also tried tracking down the mech he still knew only as Failsafe without success so far. The same held true for the other enforcers Barricade had somehow roped in (those that Prowl had not been able to convince to let it go, which meant almost the whole precinct).

Jazz had vanished.

A pained sound escaped Prowl at the thought that Jazz might not return. Maybe his superiors had called him away once they were informed that Jazz had revealed his identity. Maybe he had been injured by someone while in disguise. Maybe he had been… Prowl shied away from all the horror scenarios his pessimistic battle computer presented him with.

Curling around himself on his berth Prowl listlessly gazed out of the window, watching the stars and the lights of the city, desperately wishing for some sign of life from the silver mech. Just like the nights before. He hadn't really been able to get any sleep, both his spark and processor in too much turmoil, which had resulted in Prowl being sent home by the Chief in the middle of his shift with the express order to get some rest. The enforcer hadn't even found it in him to complain about not being allowed to do his work.

At first he didn't even realize his wish had been granted, when the soft strums of a guitar drifted through his windows and a voice started to sing softly:

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<p>

And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>Cause sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight."<p>

Startled Prowl rose and walked over to the window, hoping he wasn't mistaken, that it really was who he thought.

And he was right. Directly underneath his window sat the familiar and at the same time unknown frame of Jazz, his visor dimmed, strumming a guitar and singing loud enough to be heard by Prowl (and probably the other neighbours sooner or later), his voice pleasantly deep and mellowing, with a slightly husky quality to it. Unconsciously his doorwings moved forward, fluttering to catch every single note of the song, intent on missing nothing.

"And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive." <p>

Listening and letting the sound wash over him, the meaning of the words Jazz was singing becoming clear to him. They convinced him that the decision he had made in the last few days was right.

All the time these last days Prowl had spent thinking about what the mech had told him that fateful evening, to the point of not being able to concentrate on the paperwork he was supposed to be taking care of.

It still hurt being lied to, but Prowl had realized, that Jazz didn't have to tell him. The Special Ops mech could have continued to lie to him and Prowl would likely never have known. If it really was only a game, all he would have to do was continue and vanish once his mission was over, without a trace Prowl could have followed.

But Jazz had told him (of course there was the miniscule chance that he was still lying, but it was negligible), even though he was forbidden. He had told him and even revealed what he truly looked like. He had just wanted Prowl to know who he was…

"And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am."

Truth be told, Prowl was still a little hurt, but he understood now, and he had only waited for Jazz to appear again, so he could tell him. Prowl smiled slightly when he realized that the other's dark blue visor wasn't dimmed anymore, but glowing. At some point Jazz had noticed him and now they were looking at each other, while Jazz finished the song, repeating the chorus one last time, trying to make sure Prowl understood. When he saw Prowl smile (as miniscule as the smile was) he grinned back broadly.

"What are you doing here?" Prowl asked. As much as he appreciated the serenade, his hidden romantic side was still happily basking in the attention, his more dutiful side felt the need to speak up.

"Ain't it obvious? I'm trying ta get your attention, so I can tell ya I'm sorry for hurting ya." The silver mech seemed to deflate somewhat in the face of Prowl's enquiry.

"I appreciate the thought, especially since I wish to talk to you too, but you're disturbing the neighbours."

"So?" Jazz prompted, not concerned in the least.

"One of them will call the enforcers. Do I really need to point out what Barricade or most of the others will do to you should they find you here?"

"Aw!" He perked up again, touching the plating above his spark. "I didn't know ya were so worried about me."

"I was, very much so." Prowl admitted sincerely. "I was waiting for you."

Their romantic moment was disturbed by one of the neighbours suddenly yelling out of his window for the racket to "slagging stop already and better not start again", before he shut it again with a resounding clatter. Jazz threw Prowl an impish look, and laughing started another, more upbeat song, singing it at the top of his voice:

"Desperate for changing  
>Starving for truth<br>I'm closer to where I started  
>Chasing after you<br>I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held onto<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you." <p>

If the antics of a dancing Jazz happily playing and singing were any indications, there was more of Jazz in Failsafe than he had anticipated. The playful nature, the warm smiles and the care was still there… as was his penchant for mischief, obviously.

"Forgetting all I'm lacking  
>Completely incomplete<br>I'll take your invitation  
>You take all of me now...<p>

I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held onto<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<br>I'm living for the only thing I know  
>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<br>And I don't know what I'm diving into  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you."<p>

Prowl also had little doubt that Jazz meant what he was singing. A stubborn and determined as he appeared to be the mech would probably camp underneath his window until Prowl gave in and let him in. Huffing to himself, the Praxian decided to do what he had done on the dance floor: simply enjoy the moment, glad that Jazz was finally back.

The silver mech continued the song, undeterred by the neighbor opening his window again and throwing death glares at the source of the disturbance, only having optics for his audience in the form of one black and white mech, who was staring to see the humor in the situation even though he did his best to hide it.

"There's nothing else to lose  
>There's nothing else to find<br>There's nothing in the world  
>That can change my mind<br>There is nothing else  
>There is nothing else<br>There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
>Starving for truth<br>I'm closer to where I started  
>Chasing after you..."<p>

Fuelled by his happiness that Prowl had forgiven him for lying to him initially and seemed willing to let the courtship continue, Jazz did his best to make the serenade a memorable occasion. He could hardly believe how lucky he was, but he sure as pit wasn't going to argue about it! He'd have to thank Ratchet for giving him a good kick in the aft, when he asked the medic's advice about this endeavor. For now though he concentrated fully on his Prowl, making sure the mech knew he was serious about this.

He had to keep himself from crowing in success when Prowl's soft, melodious voice joined him for the last chorus, audible only to Jazz.

"I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held onto<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<br>I'm living for the only thing I know  
>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<br>And I don't know what I'm diving into  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you"<p>

Finishing with an effusive bow, Jazz straightened and stored the instrument in his subspace. Before he could say something he heard the sound of sirens from afar, coming nearer.

"Sounds like ma cue to call it a night." He called up to Prowl.

After a slight hesitation Prowl gave in to his reluctance to see Jazz leave so soon. "You could always come up here."

The offer made Jazz pause, before he decided to check he heard correctly. "Ya sure, Sparkles?"

Prowl nodded his doorwings fluttering softly. "I would appreciate your company."

Needing no further encouragement, the saboteur activated the magnetic in his servos and pedes and, to the enforcer's surprise, without further ado began to climb up the wall effortlessly until he reached Prowl's window, where he perched on the ledge.

"You know I would have opened the door for you?"

"Where's the fun in that?" the saboteur replied, hopping into the room. "Besides no serenade is complete without the climb through ya window."

Awkwardly regarding each other they stood there unmoving, unsure what to do. Prowl was completely out of his depth and Jazz didn't want to chase the other away again by going too fast, not after he managed to get back into the sweet mech's good graces.

Until Prowl ever so slowly reached for Jazz. At once the silver mech stepped forward wrapping Prowl in his arms, careful not to hurt the other's doorwings. Head tucked under Jazz's chin the black and white reveled in the feeling of being held like this again, his own arms looped around Jazz's neck.

"I really am sorry, Sparkles." the saboteur spoke up, gently nuzzling Prowl's ruby chevron.

"I know." The doorwinger's soft reply was music to the saboteur. "I had time to think this through and I understand now. You are forgiven." The relief in Jazz's frame was palpable, even as he continued to drink in the feel of the other in his arms, the quiet near soundless cadence of Prowl's systems.

They stood like that for some time, neither willing to have the moment end just yet, eventually though Prowl couldn't hide his exhaustion anymore. He felt so safe and warm in the embrace his body decided now was the perfect time to get the rest it needed. Lulled to near recharge by the soothing pulse of Jazz's spark a yawn escaped him.

Chuckling, Jazz stroked one of Prowl's cheeks. "Sounds like I'd better leave ya to your rest, Sparkles."

Prowl's arms tightened around Jazz neck. "Don't leave." He didn't care how plaintive he sounded, he needed Jazz to stay. "Please remain here, just for recharge. I don't want to be alone."

"Ya wan't me ta stay?" Jazz repeated, unsure he heard right.

Embarrassed by his own actions Prowl cringed. "I am sorry, I should not have asked." What would the other think of him now?

The small whisper tugging at his spark, the saboteur acquiesced, he didn't have it in him to refuse. "Hush, it's alright, Sparkles." Prowl was almost in recharge on his pedes already. Lifting the smaller form into his arms, Jazz carried him to Prowl's berth where he placed him on his side before joining him.

Almost immediately Prowl crept closer, resting his head on Jazz's shoulder, arm placed on the silver mech's chassis right where his spark pulsed. Jazz returned the embrace, holding Prowl close, content to just be with the mech he loved.

Pressing a small kiss to Prowl's helm, he hummed the first of the songs he had caught Prowl's attention with this night, even after Prowl had fallen asleep.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now…<p>

To Be Continued

Notes: And now we are finally done with the drama and back to the humour with the next chapter: Dinner for two.


	9. Chapter 8

The Things We Do For Love

Chapter 8

Author: Thalanee

Verse: pre-Movie

Rating: pg-13

Word Count: 3500 words

Warnings: none for this chapter, I think

Disclaimer: Still not mine, sorry.

Summary: A romantic dinner a deux is an absolute must do of course… maybe you should ask for the keys though.

Author's Notes: Much thanks to **ladyoceana**, this one is for you (since you gave me the bunny)! XD I quote: "mmm..cook...maybe brake in at Prowl's home and set up romantic dinner ( with romantic music and lovely crystal flowers glowing softly in dark and two high grade energon of course."

Sorry for taking so long, but the new semester is about to start and work is flooding in -_-

XXXXX

"You're looking suspiciously fine this morning. Is there anything I should know?"

Prowl didn't have to look up to know that Barricade's red optics were narrowed at him. He could feel the larger mechs gaze. "Why are you asking? Everything is as usual."

"No, it's not, Prowl, and you know it." Two black servos appeared in his field of vision, planted on the surface of his desk. Finally looking up, Prowl noticed that Barricade was positively looming over him, invading his personal space.

"You are mistaken. I am fine. There is no reason for you to worry, though I appreciate your concern." Shooing the other away was worth a try, but the small enforcer might just as well not have bothered. One did not get rid of the tall black mech so easily. Concerning sheer stubbornness the two Praxians had met their match in each other.

"No reason? That…" Barricade paused for a moment, choking down the ugly names he wanted to call Failsafe, but refraining because it was obvious that Prowl still cared for him in the way he tensed almost imperceptively. "…mech has obviously hurt you. Hurt you so bad you crashed and afterward spent several days moping and pining, and now you're acting even worse!"

"I do not understand." Moping? Pining? Had he really been that bad? In the privacy of his own thoughts the enforcer had to admit it was more than likely true, even if Barricade was somewhat prone to exaggeration. It took some effort for his facial expression to remain as neutral as it was supposed to be. He had tried to act as if nothing happened, but he had obviously done something wrong.

"Ok, let's count it off then. First, you're only pretending to work, you're just sitting there staring. Second, you have that stupid `I have no emotion´-mask on your face, which means something is bothering you and you don't want anyone to notice. And if that isn't enough your doorwings are twitching all over the place."

Prowl had to work hard to reign in a bizarre giggle fit that was threatening to break loose. Barricade was obviously worried about his partner, but he misinterpreted every sign the black and white displayed. Prowl's doorwings were moving alright, but they were fluttering not twitching, revealing how pleased and happy the doorwinger felt. He had his stoic mask in place, so he wouldn't raise suspicions or creep out his fellow enforcers by constantly smiling. His inability to concentrate on his work was due to the promise Jazz had made him this morning when they had woken together. He had said something about a surprise and now Prowl couldn't help but wonder what the saboteur was planning…

But Prowl couldn't let any of it show. They had a short talk before Prowl had to leave for work and agreed it was in their best interest and best for Jazz's mission, that no one else know who Failsafe really was, not even Barricade. The less bots knew the better. However that meant that Prowl had no way of explaining why he was in such a good mood, so he decided to act like nothing had happened.

And failed obviously. From the looks of it his partner was convinced that Prowl was that short of flying apart at the seams any moment. Prowl wasn't sure how he knew, but had Jazz been present he would have laughed himself silly.

Stilling the movement of his wings and letting them rise up into a sharp V to appear annoyed or angry, Prowl took a moment to answer Barricade. "There is nothing wrong with me that you can do anything about." True. He was too much looking forward to meeting Jazz again and really getting to know him. "Give it some time, Barricade." Until Jazz's mission was over. Preferably as soon as possible. "Everything will turn out alright, I guess." The others wouldn't be thrilled to know Jazz had lied, but they'd understand.

Meanwhile Barricade was leaning back from the table, convinced that his partner was deep in the throes of denial. He'd even used the phrase `Everything will turn out alright´, one he had never agreed with before! Poor Prowl was obviously deeply hurt to be saying such things. He had to talk with Smokescreen soon, surely there was something they could do.

"Alright," he offered hesitantly, after a while. "But you will talk to me when something bothers you?" Better make sure that Prowl knew he would be willing to provide an audio, the smaller tended to be somewhat obtuse concerning these things.

"Yes, I will, I promise." Once he had been told that older brothers were lovable, but overprotective pains in the aft. Barricade fit that description perfectly… "Now let us get back to work."

Ending the discussion both enforcers went back to work, both distracted and counting the hours until shift end, yet for different reasons. Prowl wanted to meet Jazz again. Barricade wanted a session with Smokescreen.

XXXXX

Jazz couldn't recall ever recharging so well. When he had woken up that morning to feel the comfortable and wonderful weight of Prowl sprawled atop of him, he had never felt so refreshed and relaxed. The silver mech had been content to watch the lazy flutter of Prowl's doorwings slowly moving in recharge and listen to the barely there sound of the other's systems.

The blush on the lovely enforcer's face upon waking and realizing Jazz was still there and embracing him, had been incredibly cute. His cheeks had turned almost as red as his own chevron. The whispered "Good morning, Jazz," was something the saboteur longed to hear more often.

A shy Prowl was a very cute Prowl in Jazz's humble opinion. Not to mention the display had Jazz's protective nature rise to the front, vowing to make sure that Prowl would not be hurt ever again, physically or mentally. And woe betide anyone who even tried! Letting Prowl go to work instead of snuggling up with him for the rest of the day had taken a lot of effort, but Jazz had a plan.

And now that he had acquired everything he needed on the markets, it was time to go back and put the plan into action. It was only when he stood in front the door to Prowl's apartment again, that he realized there was still a slight obstacle to overcome. The door was locked.

Well, Jazz wasn't one of the best Special Ops agents by virtue of his shiny armour…

XXXXX

Satisfied with the decorations Jazz looked around the room, hoping Prowl would like them. Placed around the room were several crystals glowing in a variety of colours, an attempt to imitate the effect they had seen when they had spent the Crystal Hour sitting in that tree in the park. It couldn't compare with the glory of the display, but the soft lighting was perfect to create a romantic atmosphere.

On the table, where the bouquet he had once stolen for Prowl now stood, there were two cubes of vintage Vosnian highgrade, not enough to make them tipsy, because he wanted to spend a quiet enjoyable evening with Prowl, not make him drunk.

Classical music he had found played in the background and completed the atmosphere Jazz had been trying to achieve. Now all he had left to do was finish the self made energon confections and wait for Prowl.

XXXXX

The door was unlocked.

It shouldn't be unlocked. Prowl was sure he had locked it when he had left for work and Jazz had gone back to whatever he had to do to finish his mission. He always made sure he never left it unlocked, especially ever since he had once come home to surprise a thief in the process of going through his things. He'd arrested the thief of course and soon upgraded the locks on his doors.

And now someone had broken in again. Without leaving a trace on the lock, which meant they were good. Had Jazz's cover been blown and someone followed him here in hopes of finding him? Pulling his blaster pistol from subspace he held it securely and slowly opened the door as soundlessly as he could. If whoever that was had come for Jazz Prowl would make sure they'd only leave in cuffs.

Soundlessly sneaking down the hallway (his creators had named him Prowl for a reason), Prowl raised his doorwings higher so his sensor could collect more data. There was a strange light coming from the living room and music was playing, possibly to hide the sounds of whatever the intruder was up to. Nonetheless his sensitive doorwings could pick up on the slights sounds of movement from the kitchen unit in the living room.

Smiling to himself he recalled the layout of the apartment and used this knowledge to creep forward, sidling from hiding place to hiding place, ever careful to stay out of sight, which also meant that he didn't know yet what the intruder looked like. The sensor data from his wings indicated a carformer, a bit taller than Prowl, with stealth systems running, hiding the mech's spark signature and magnetic field.

When he had reached the kitchen counter Prowl waited for the most opportune moment. As soon as the other's movements indicated he was going to walk around it, Prowl jumped out of his hiding place and aimed his pistol. "Freeze!"

What he hadn't counted on, was the other mech moving as quickly as lightning, tossing the tablet he held, and disarm and pin Prowl on the floor in a matter of a fraction of a second.

The saboteur had the enforcer thoroughly pinned, both of Prowl's servos were clasped over Prowl's head in one of Jazz's, while the saboteur's other hand was pressed over his spark plating, claws extended as if he intended to rip it off. Also the silver mech was practically straddling the black and white, pinning his legs.

Both blinked.

Both realized their mistake.

And started to talk at once, profusely apologizing.

"Primus, Prowler, Ah'm so sorry, mah instincts ran away with me, Ah didn't realize it was you!"

"Of course it was me, this is my apartment! How did you even get in here, I thought someone had broken into it!"

"Oops," Jazz sounded very sheepish, "well, Ah could hardly ask ya for tha key, considering Ah was tryin' ta surprise ya."

"You succeeded with that, believe me." He paused. "I myself have to apologize for nearly shooting you. You were only acting as you were obviously trained to do. I should have made my presence known earlier."

"Nah, don't worry. I guess I should have left a note or something." He grinned down at Prowl, as he realized something else. "Gotta say I'm impressed though. Ya're the first mech apart from ma mentor who ever managed ta sneak up on me. Ah didn't realize ya were there until ya appeared outta nowhere."

It was Prowl's turn to smirk. "There is a reason I am named `Prowl´, Jazz." Finally the absurdity of the situation made them both laugh.

Until Prowl's doorwings reminded him of the fact that he was still lying on the floor. Under Jazz. Stammering slightly, Prowl cleared his vocalizer. "Would you… would you mind letting me get up?"

Stopping short, Jazz literally jumped to his pedes in a feat of acrobatics Prowl wasn't even going to try and comprehend and reached out to the doorwinger to help him up. "Sorry, Ah kind of forgot…" A ping from the cooking unit saved him from having to come up with something else to say. Rushing forward, he retrieved the now finished energon treats from the oven and presented them to an astonished Prowl who had just realized what the things he had picked up with his doorwing sensors actually meant.

"You did all this? Why?" the enforcer sounded genuinely confused.

"So we could spend a quiet evening together, just the two of us. Look, Ah even made goodies! We can have a cube and talk, get ta know each other without any interruptions." Jazz was nervous what Prowl would say, but did his best to hide it. He really wanted Prowl to enjoy their quiet time together.

Cocking his head a little to the side, Prowl thought about it. At least now he knew what Jazz had been planning. It was something he never would have expected, but it reminded him a little of what he had been told his sire had done for his carrier in their courtship. He remembered wishing someone would do that for him someday. "That sounds wonderful."

Grinning happily, Jazz held Prowl's hand in his and lead him to the table, where their cubes and different confections were waiting for them.

"Did you make all of them yourself?" Prowl had never seen some of the confections that were laid out on the table: there were the usual energon cookies and rust sticks, but also confections with different toppings, some that looked as if they were filled with something liquid.

Proudly the saboteur's visor flashed for a moment. "Yep, just like ma carrier taught me ta. She's a great cook and everything Ah know about it Ah learnt from her."

"I remember my own carrier allowing me to help her make some goodies once. But I was still very young, so I was only handing her things she needed and watching." Prowl smiled slightly at the memory. He had a picture of them doing that somewhere. "Once she turned away for only a minute to answer a knock on the door and while she was away I tried to mix some of the ingredients like she had, only I made a terrible mess. When she came back I was covered from head to pedes in energon and holding up a bowl full of the stuff I concocted. She never scolded me, but praised me for trying. My sire laughed himself silly when he found us and took pictures of course."

"Heh, Ah did something similar, only Ah spread the mess over the walls too, since ma carrier always flipps those cookies by throwing them up with the pan and then catchin' them, so Ah tried it too. Tha stains are still there on tha ceiling."

Before they even knew it they had been talking for hours, going from their sparkling adventures to their hobbies (it turned out that both had a passion for music of all kinds, Prowl even admitted to being able to sing, but wouldn't be persuaded to do so now, though he promised he would when he felt ready; Jazz was content with that), discussed their favourite books, until Jazz finally managed to scrounge up enough courage to ask about something that had been bugging him for some time already.

"Ya know… back when Ah told ya about my true identity ya collapsed and crashed. When Ah got ya ta Ratchet ah somehow got the impression that didn't happen the first time, Was it somethin' Ah did?"

Prowl had stiffened a little, but then deflated with a sigh. "It had nothing to do with you… well, only in part anyway." Hesitating Prowl held the cube of highgrade in his hands and turned it around and around, looking only at the table top, afraid of how Jazz would react to being told. "I have a glitch ever since I was upgraded into a youngling. Something went wrong when one of the medics involved in the upgrade installed an experimental battle computer by mistake. I have a highly developed logic centre by coding and somehow the battle computer fused with it. For a time it even disrupted the connection to my emotion- centre, though that was soon fixed."

After sipping at the cube to have some time to collect his own thoughts, Prowl continued. "Needless to say my creators were furious, but there was nothing that could be done, since the battle computer had become so intertwined with my systems that it couldn't be removed without causing permanent damage there was nothing to be done. Ever since then I lock up when confronted with highly illogical or emotionally stressful situations."

When there was no answer from Jazz but a growl from his engine Prowl folded in on himself, wings drooping, convinced that Jazz would leave now, especially when Jazz got up from his chair.

But he didn't leave he went to stand in front of Prowl, his arms outstretched and waiting. He explained when Prowl looked at him quizzically. "Ya need a hug and ya're getting one whether ya want it or not." Hesitantly Prowl moved toward Jazz and was soon engulfed in a comforting hug.

"Don't ya ever think Ah'm gonna leave ya because ya have a glitch!" He tightened his arms around the black and white. "Ah love ya and Ah wanna take care of ya."

"I have no desire to be pitied Jazz." The doorwinger knew he wouldn't be able to stomach that.

"Ah ain't pitying ya. Ah'm admirin' ya. Ya managed ta achieve so much despite your glitch, being one of the top enforcers in Praxus despite being much younger than the others. Ya're intelligent and strong. Ta pity ya would be insulting. All Ah want ya ta know is Ah'm here if ya need me."

A beatific smile appeared on Prowl's face (one Jazz instantly vowed he'd do anything to see on Prowl's face often). "Thank you, Jazz."

At that moment both of them stilled, looking into each other's optics, concentrating on each other so deeply they wouldn't have noticed the house coming down around them.

Carefully Jazz cupped the back of Prowl's neck with one servo, his other servo on Prowl's hip and drew closer, watching out for signs from Prowl. If the black and white displayed even the slightest sign of unwillingness Jazz would stop. But he was pleasantly surprised when Prowl didn't draw away, but did the contrary.

Golden optics were halfway shuttered, their breath intermingled. Almost hesitantly Prowl's hands came to rest on Jazz shoulders, ever so slowly wrapping around the taller mech's neck, his doorwings flapping softly. His spark was fluctuating so wildly with anticipation, Prowl thought it might just burst out of his casing to reach Jazz's.

Closing their optics completely they lost themselves in the moment, their lips coming closer to each other, almost touching, when-

The. Door. Chime. Rang.

The romantic moment torn to shreds they quickly moved away from each other. Jazz was roundly cursing the timing of whatever bot had knocked in his head. One centimeter! One fragging centimeter had been all standing between their first kiss. Jazz stuck out his lower lip in the pout Prowl obviously found so funny and was rewarded by a small chuckle.

"Don't make me open that door, Prowl." Barricade could be heard from the other side of the door. "You know I will!"

Jazz flinched. If Barricade found him here and realized who he was, parts would fly. Judging from the look on Prowl's face, the enforcer thought the same. "That door is tha only exit, ain't it?"

"Yes, it is," Prowl whispered, before raising his voice to answer his fellow enforcer's call, "Give me a moment, I'll be right there!" When Prowl turned, Jazz was already half out of the window, sitting on the sill and waving Prowl over.

"What are you doing? We're on the eighth floor, you can't jump that far!" Quickly running over he stood beside Jazz and looked out of the window. Somehow the ground seemed even farther away than usual. "You can hide here."

"He'll want to make sure ya're alright, he's only worried, besides Ah'm supposed ta be working, but thanks for tha offer, Sparkles. An' as for tha height…" before Prowl could stop him Jazz had jumped out and a little to the side. But he didn't fall. One of his servos and both pedes were firmly attached to the wall of the house. "… ma magnets are gonna take care of that problem."

Again they were interrupted by the mech on the other side of Prowl's door. "What's taking you so long?"

"Just a minute, Barricade, let me clear up the mess!" Prowl called back, using the first excuse he could think of. Turning back to Jazz he was surprised with a quick, but loving peck to the golden centre of his sensitive chevron. His spark was fluttering wildly at the gesture.

"See ya soon, Sparkles." With that Jazz took his leave and slid down the wall of the house, vanishing into the night, leaving behind a blushing Prowl.

To Be Continued

Author's Notes: Yes, I am evil…but don't worry, the poor dears will get their first kiss next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

The Things We Do For Love

Chapter 9

Author: Thalanee

Verse: AU (pre-Movie)

Rating: pg-13

Word Count: 3300 words

Warnings: none that I can think of, except better not try this at home (the rooftop chase, not the kissing ;D )

Disclaimer: Transformers are still not mine.

Summary: Moonlight? Check. Romantic setting? Check. First kiss? Double check.

Author's Notes: Cheesy, I know, but my Jazz-muse was persistent… A tip: listen to "You and Me" by Lifehouse (at least during the actual kissing scene).

XXXXX

"This is between him and me." There was an actual growl in the bot's voice. An honest to Primus growl. It went rather well with the blazing golden optics and the white flexed claws. The regal wings drawn up into a sharp v made the bot they belonged to seem bigger than he was.

Barricade was quite impressed with the rare show of temper from Prowl, and usually he would have been ecstatic to see his partner show his emotions more openly than he was wont to do, but right now, the doorwinger's reaction stoked the black mech's own temper.

"Slag that! He hurt you and instead of kicking him to the curb you're letting him get away with it!"

"I am not letting him get away with anything, Barricade. We had differences and we got over them, that is all you need to know."

They had attracted quite an audience too, their voices audible in the hallway and the adjoining offices. The news of their rather spectacular argument had spread fast through the precinct. No one knew what to do besides watch what was going to happen, since Prowl and Barricade had never argued like that before. They had never argued before period. Usually the ever calm and collected Prowl would exert an appeasing influence towards his more volatile partner and in the rarer cases when Prowl's impressive temper reared its head it was Barricade who held the black and white back. Now though they were both furious… at each other.

Things most likely wouldn't get physical, but the worst damage the two could do wasn't physical in nature. When Smokescreen had tried to intervene he had been glared down and almost literally thrown out of the office by Barricade, leaving the door wide open.

"All I need to know, he says. You won't even tell me what the slag that whole episode was about! How am I supposed to protect you if I don't know what's wrong?

That was the wrong thing to say. Prowl had a very fierce sense of independence and now Barricade had rubbed it the wrong way. "I do not _need_ to be protected. I do not _want_to be protected. I am an adult mech and perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"You may not need or want my protection but you have it anyway, we're partners for frags sake! I'll always be on your side, so why won't you trust me with this?"

Barricade immediately felt guilty when Prowl flinched visibly at this low blow, doorwings drooping visibly. "I trust you, Barricade," Prowl said in a voice so low even Barricade had trouble hearing and he was standing right in front of the small doorwinger. "And I already said, I will tell you someday, but not yet." The enforcer straightened, posture and facial expression completely neutral as he fought to regain his composure. "Now if you will excuse me for a few moments, I will meet you once we are due for patrol."

Without giving his partner the opportunity to say anything, Prowl left their office and went down to the shooting range in order to blow of some steam. He knew the black mech meant well, but it hurt to see the mech who was like the older brother Prowl had never had be so at odds with a mech Prowl loved. He just hoped it would get better, once Jazz's mission was over.

XXXXX

Not daring to enter the shooting range, Barricade opted to just stand there and watch as Prowl proceeded to trash every single score ever accomplished since the construction of the shooting deck and then some. As always watching Prowl at work was an impressive sight, every movement was perfectly calculated, every blow and shot perfectly placed, not the slightest amount of energy wasted.

It made the black mech even more proud to have the black and white as a partner, even now when he could still have happily strangled the exasperatingly stubborn Praxian. The blistering lecture Chief Redline had given him about trust and support however (along with his own guilt for yelling at Prowl, though he would die before admitting that) had prompted him to come down here and try to talk to Prowl before their patrol. Truth be told, he had a hard time staying angry at the smaller. Shoving aside the Chief's cryptic remark along the lines of there being more to Failsafe than met the optic, he finally decided to make his presence known when the current round ended and Prowl made a move to start again.

"If you want to get rid of some frustration having a sparring partner would be best. Besides we still need those drones."

Prowl threw him an unreadable look, still hurt by the implication that he didn't trust his partner when nothing could be further from the truth. "I do not wish to fight, Barricade."

"Could have fooled me, looking at the scrap metal around you." Throwing a pointed look at the dismantled fighting drones, Barricade shrugged.

"Let me rephrase my previous statement. I have no desire whatsoever to fight with you at this moment." He secured his gun and crossed his arms, waiting for the other to say what he had come to say.

"Neither do I." Barricade sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Look, I know I shouldn't have questioned your trust in me, but you gotta understand me too. I don't want to see you hurt again, and you refusing to tell me what that spectacular crash was about, certainly isn't helping." When Prowl opened his mouth to say something, the black mech signaled him to let him finish. "I don't want to start this argument again, I know we're both to stubborn to give in, so for now let's agree to disagree, alright?"

When Prowl remained silent for a couple of minutes, his gaze fixed on Barricade, the large mech was getting nervous that his apology might not have been good enough. He had to keep from shuddering at the thought. Until Prowl nodded.

"You are forgiven, also I should not have lost my composure and yelled at you either. Though I guess we will resume the argument in a more civilized manner, once it is permissible for me to reveal the details. However I ask to be patient until then." The doorwinger threw his partner an arch look. "Do not worry, I shall not make you wait too long, we would not want a repeat of this incident."

Barricade snorted, used to Prowl's dry sense of humor. He was just glad they had reconciled. "Whoever is on duty to clean up the carnage certainly would be glad."

"We both have done worse before. This is not that bad." Prowl sniffed.

Grinning Barricade couldn't help but point out one tiny detail. "I know something that is."

"And what would that be?"

Barricade grinned even more broadly, before he leaned in and with a conspiratorial whisper told Prowl: "We're late for patrol" and happily followed his mortified partner as he practically raced outside.

XXXXX

Jazz, now back in his Failsafe disguise, perched on the roof of the building, giddily awaiting the enforcer's arrival. So far everything had gone according to the plan he had developed. The plan that would get him his first kiss from the bot of his dreams.

A dreamy expression appeared on his face as he recalled the very vivid memory of their almost first kiss, only to be interrupted by the highly inconvenient knocks on the door courtesy of Barricade, Prowl's partner and now Jazz's natural enemy (at least as far as getting kissed was concerned, it was like having to move carefully around a highly paranoid and overprotective older brother).

Muffled noises from below interrupted Jazz's musings. The dark green mech owning this building wasn't happy in the least, after all Jazz had broken into his home, stolen the data detailing his illegal activities, especially his connections to Swindle and his crime syndicate, sending the latter to Meister in Iacon and storing the former to a datapad addressed to the Praxus Precinct, which was now tied to the peds of the mech currently hanging gagged and bound from the lamp post in front of his house.

The government official had been stealing information and selling it to Swindle for quite a considerable sum of credits, earning him a big house and wealth not really in accordance with his salary, thus drawing Jazz's attention. Suffice to say the green mech had been surprised to return home from work and find the saboteur sitting at his desk, feet propped up on it, arms behind his head and a slag-eating grin on his face. He hadn't stood a chance against the dark silver intruder, who even convinced him to sign a full confession on the previously mentioned datapad.

After hanging him from the lamp post and tying the datapad to him, the saboteur had reactivated the house's alarms and scaled the walls of the low building before settling on the roof to wait for Prowl and Barricade to arrive, having ensured that this sector belonged to their patrol on this night.

Soon the wail of two sirens rang through the streets, getting louder with every click. The sound was music to his audio's.

Soon the slender black and white racer that was Prowl and the bulkier black form of Barricade drove up in front of the house and transformed. Fascinated Jazz watched every single moment of the sequence, committing the smooth movements to memory. A few clicks later, the two enforcers stood and stared at the wiggling green bundle of mech hanging there.

"Hey, Sparkles, Ah got ya a present!" Jazz waved to get their attention, his visor glowing in satisfaction when their heads snapped up and they looked directly at him, both surprised to find him there (though in retrospective they both should have known he had something to do with the alarm…).

The saboteur was pleased to note that, while Prowl's face betrayed nothing, his pretty doorwings perked up and fluttered minutely at the sight of him (something the saboteur knew meant that Prowl was pleasantly surprised and happy). He was also pleased to note, and quickly take an image capture, of the boggled expression on the larger, black mech's face and the way his red optics twitched, clearly wishing to get at Jazz, but unable to. He was simply to massive and unwieldy to climb up the walls to the roof.

"What is the meaning of this?" Prowl gestured questioningly at the wiggling green bundle. "You are aware that you cannot simply run around the city and tie up random bots."

"Ah, that's tha point, Prowler, Ah don't tie up random bots, Ah tied up this one." The silver mech waggled his optic ridges at the black and white looking up at him.

"And would you be so kind as to share your reasoning for that deed?" Prowl drawled, his arms crossed while his partner was tentatively poking the green bundle, prompting an indignant squeak.

"Since it's ya job to catch criminals, Ah thought maybe Ah should help ya by pointin' ya in the right direction. This one's been sellin' info to some criminals, he even confessed and all! It's all on the datapad"

"While I appreciate the sentiment behind your recent actions, what you did was still illegal, I have to ask you to come down from this roof and accompany us to the precinct for questioning." Now it was Prowl's turn to look smug. He may not know what Jazz was up to, but he would play along and do his job. "Also there is the small matter of an impressive number of other minor charges still to be cleared up."

Jazz just snickered. "Ya're gonna have to catch meh, Sparkles, ya know the drill."

"The name is Prowl, Failsafe" the enforcer corrected, "And yes, I know you will not come quietly, but do not expect me to take it easy on you."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Promptly Jazz jumped into an upright position and ran along the roof, jumping the short distance to the next one almost negligently, before turning and looking expectantly at the place where Prowl stood- or rather had. He wasn't there anymore, the only mech to be seen was a chuckling Barricade.

"I'll leave you to it then and bring this," he held up the unfortunate criminal and the datapad, "to the precinct so Prowl can unwrap it later. And you and I will have a little chat." The last sentence was a low growl that left Jazz somewhat nervous.

But before he could formulate an answer a sudden noise drew his attention. In the short time he had been distracted by Barricade Prowl had made his way up to the top of the building and had just now landed on the same roof he stood on. Primus, he had nearly forgotten how fast and dexterous Prowl actually was.

Whooping and throwing his arms into the air, Jazz started running again and leapt to the next roof, closely followed by the doorwinger. He'd even gone to the trouble of staking out a path along the roofs of this part of Praxus that wouldn't be to challenging or risky, he wanted this chase to be fun! Sliding around the corner of a silo on one of the roofs he was nearly caught by Prowl who had managed to catch up with the silver saboteur, but neatly slid out of the doorwinger's grasp and behind the silo, where no one could see him and reverted to his original form. It wouldn't do to be in disguise for the next parts.

"Here Ah am, Sparkles. Ya gonna catch me or not?" he teased, waving to Prowl from his new vantage point closer to their destination. Doorwings perking up when he saw Jazz in his real form Prowl grinned and dodged out of sight behind another part of the building.

Stopping short, the silver saboteur looked around trying to spot the bot who was supposed to be trying to catch him. He failed to notice the silent shadow leaping onto the same roof he was on and gliding noiselessly into the shadows, creeping closer and closer until he was almost right behind his query.

Prowl wasn't a mischievous bot by nature, but remembering what Jazz had told him the evening of their dinner he found he couldn't help himself. Careful not to make any noise he sneaked up right behind the saboteur- and blew a single puff of air right onto one of the silver audio horns adorning Jazz's helm.

Shrieking Jazz bounced up into the air nearly as high as he was tall and turned to see a giggling Prowl, looking like a cat who had gotten into the cream. "Oh, ya gonna pay for that." He threatened laughing and was a little surprised to hear his own words.

"You are going to have to catch me, Jazz." Without further ado, it was Prowl who ran away this time and Jazz who was trying to catch him.

They continued their game of tag until they were close enough to the place Jazz had meant for them to reach. Upping his speed and using all his skills as a saboteur he caught level with Prowl and caught him by throwing one of his arms around Prowl and drawing the breathless mech close to his own chassis.

The roof they were on awarded them a breathtaking view over the city and its parks, the crystals and lights glittering in the dark of the night. "Got ya." Jazz whispered, stroking Prowl's flushed cheek with his other hand, embracing the black and white who leaned into the gentle caress without a second thought, his golden optics half shuttered.

That warm soothing feeling where their sparks tried to reach the other's was back, making their whole bodies tingle softly.

"Yes, you did. What are you going to do now?" Prowl's smooth voice whispered back.

"What Ah should have done a long time ago, already."

Leaning closer, the hand stroking Prowl's cheek was now cupping the white helm and drawing Prowl closer, watching for signs of reluctance from the doorwinger. When there were none, Jazz pressed their mouths together in a slow, sensual kiss.

Jazz spark lurched for a moment when Prowl tensed, but soon the Praxian melted into the kiss, his own arms looping around Jazz's neck and pressing closer to the taller mech. White doorwings fluttering, he sighed appreciatively when Jazz deepened their kiss a bit. He didn't want this moment to end.

Neither did Jazz. The silver mech himself was in heaven, holding the smaller close, kissing those marvelously soft lips. Neither of them stopped their kiss until their intakes started to whirr to life to cool their heated bodies. They only leaned apart far enough to touch their foreheads, unwilling to let go of the other any more than absolutely necessary.

Both were lost for words, just holding on to each other. Jazz memorized the look on the doorwinger's face, his flushed cheeks and glowing golden optics, those kissable lips. Unable to resist he kissed Prowl on the nose, chuckling softly when Prowl looked at him quizzically.

"What, Ah love kissin' ya, on the nose," he gave another kiss to the adorable appendage, "the chevron," a kiss was placed on the golden crest, "the cheek, the neck," Prowl shivered when action followed the word, the kiss to his necks sending shivers down his back struts, "and the lips of course." This last kiss was a chaste, short kiss, but Prowl loved it nonetheless.

"'S time now." Jazz announced.

"Time for what?" Prowl asked, unaware of the silver mech's plans.

At that moment a familiar sound rose from the city sprawled around them and the ever-changing song of the Crystal Hour filled the air, the crystals' luminosity making the city glow in nearly every colour there was.

"Remember tha last time we saw that?"

Prowl threw the other a look. "How could I not remember being stuck in a tree with you?"

"Aw, ya really know what to say to a mech." Jazz cooed, nuzzling Prowl's chevron lovingly, being rewarded with a small purr from the Praxian. "Wanna dance?"

"I would like that very much."

And so they danced to the music of the crystals, on a lone roof overlooking the city, Jazz happily leading Prowl through the dance, now and then stealing kisses from the eager black and white, until the Crystal hour was over.

When the music fell silent, they just stood together, relishing the moment before separating reluctantly. Lightening the mood, Jazz spoke up.

"We should get goin' before 'Cade decides ta come lookin' for us. 'Sides, as far as Ah remember there's a cell with ma name on it waitin' for me."

"It has been sometime since you visited," Prowl teased back drily, "of course there are some new modifications to your cell."

"Mah thoughts exactly, Ah gotta make sure your Security don't get bored!" Jazz declared, earning snort from the enforcer.

"You are hopeless." There was a fond amusement in Prowl's voice, when he spoke, belying the actual meaning of the words.

"Like ya mind." Jazz earned himself a soft chuckle and a gentle flutter of white doorwings with his answer.

"Let's go." Holding each other's hands they vanished into the night, neither of them noticing they were being watched.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 10

The Things We Do For Love

Chapter 10

Author: Thalanee

Verse: pre-Movie

Word Count: 6200 words (yes, really long chapter)

Rating: pg-17

Warnings: dark chapter, mentions of violence

Disclaimer: Still not mine, sorry.

Summary: As a knight in shiny silver armour you will rescue your true love of course… even if he doesn't really need rescuing, because he already took care of the villain by himself.

Author's Notes: This is as dark as it's ever going to get in one of my stories. Now we get to have a look at Jazz's darker side. Don't worry, no harm will come to our favourite pairing.

I apologize if I didn't get Swindle's personality right (I don't know as much about the 'Cons as I do about the 'Bots), but then again this is an AU- story, so… ;P

I don't know where Blue came from, suddenly he was just there and looking at me with those big blue optics of his, demanding to be in the story with Prowl too…

Speech "…."

_Thought_ _'…'_

Comm :: …. ::

XXXXX

"You are sure about that?" The large purple optics glowed in anticipation.

"As sure as I can be, boss. They spent nearly an hour on that roof, I mean I couldn't see what was going on, but the silver nuisance really seems to have taken a shine to that enforcer." The other mech shrugged. "At least if the kiss was any indication."

"The kiss?" Purple servos rubbed together, their owner already adjusting his plans to this new tidbit of information. This was getting better and better! "They really kissed?"

"Yes, boss." Leering the informer chuckled. "And the little enforcer looked pretty eager too."

"Splendid. All the arrangements have been made, too?"

"Of course. We can start whenever you want to."

"Excellent. Give the signal to proceed at once, we wouldn't want to lose more money over this little inconvenience than we already have. Time to show my competitor just what _he_ stands to lose." As soon as the henchman had left, Swindle laughed, already congratulating himself on finding the perfect solution to his problem.

When he had first heard about the mech who called himself Failsafe he had been intrigued, especially once the mech had started to hit on the enforcer who had arrested him. To Swindle it had looked like the silver thief was playing games with the enforcers (listening to stories about the silver mechs exploits had soon become something he enjoyed greatly, after all there weren't many mechs who could con their way into an enforcers affection), but the enjoyment had turned sour not long after that.

With unerring accuracy and uncanny sense of timing Failsafe had managed to foil many of Swindle's most lucrative operations. The yellow and purple entrepreneur hadn't liked the disruption at all from a business mech's point of view, but as a con mech he couldn't help but admire his opponent's skills.

Until he made the mistake of falling for the enforcer he had toyed with.

That he had fallen for the black and white was rather obvious to Swindle, what with how besotted Failsafe acted around him, rather like a puppy seeking its master's attention. To be frank Swindle was a tad disgusted that such a talented mech had been brought low, but he hadn't intended to do anything about it at first.

However he had soon realized that the silver mech seemed bent on destroying every part of his precious company. Already information had been leaked to the authorities and several parts of his enterprises had been brought to light, his goods confiscated and employees arrested. Some of the lost business hadn't belonged to him, but to business partners of his, still Failsafe was getting way too close shutting him down permanently.

When his most treasured informant had been arrested, hanging from a lamp post with a full, signed confession, Swindle had at last had enough. The initially slight irritant of losing a few credits had turned into an all out threat to his whole business. Swindle wouldn't stand for that. Fortunately the perfect way of neutralizing said threat had presented itself in the form of Failsafe's love interest. And contrary to Failsafe, who was hiding exceedingly well, Swindle knew exactly where to look for this… Prowl.

XXXXX

It had been a long day at the precinct and Prowl was for once glad his shift had ended, despite almost being in recharge on his pedes he made one last round through the city as he was wont to do every cycle since he had become an enforcer vorns ago. Just like his creators had done.

Some evenings he did come across unwary criminals, catching them in the act and arresting them, but most of the time Praxus remained peaceful, the quiet of the night only broken by the sound of music or couples taking a walk in the starlight.

This evening he was almost home, when his sensitive doorwings picked up sounds from within a darkened alley, muffled and not very loud but still there. He transformed back into bipedal form and listened. Whoever it was sounded frightened- and young. The owner of that voice couldn't be older than a youngling! Rushing soundlessly toward the alley, weapon drawn and at the ready, he found his worst fears confirmed.

Frightful and wide blue optics stared hopefully at Prowl when the struggling grey youngling realized that help had arrived, his pleas for help muffled by a massive hand clamped over his mouth, the mechling's doorwings twitched erratically. Two massive mechs stood in the alley, one of them, his scratched armour a faded blue, holding the youngling and pressing a blaster to his head, the other dirty brown one leering at the enforcer. Both were at least as tall as Barricade and even broader, their whole demeanor screaming street thugs.

"There you are, cutie, we been waiting for you." Prowl's optics narrowed at the declaration, his battle computer giving him several scenarios for the end of this situation, but one thing was clear: this was a setup of some sort.

"I am here now, so let the youngling leave." The black and white was sure he would be able to handle himself well if it came to a fight, but saving the innocent youngling was his first and most important priority.

His adversary scoffed. "Now, we both know you're in no position to make demands here, enforcer." A small whimper escaped the young captive as the gun threatening him was pressed closer to his head. Prowl was barely able to suppress a snarl. There was no way for him to overpower both thugs without endangering the youngling, something Prowl was not prepared to risk in any way, which meant there was only one way for him to ensure the hostage's safety.

He had to stall them until help arrived, but when he tried activating his comms the only thing he received for his efforts was static.

Smirking one of the two thugs held up a device Prowl instantly recognized as a comm. jammer. There would be no help arriving any time soon. "Don't even think about it, cutie, it's just you and us here. No interruptions."

"What do you want?" he pressed out, not moving from the spot.

"Now we're talking." He smiled cruelly. "First things first, cutie, why don't you get rid of your gun?"

Gritting his denta Prowl complied and lowered his weapon, laying it on the floor beside his pedes. Coldly he watched the two mechs, remaining silent and completely calm as he had been trained to.

"Thatta mech." The brown mech strolled over leisurely and kicked the gun farther into the alley, behind his colleague and out of Prowl's reach, then circled around the unmoving black and white form. "You see, our boss wants to have a few words with you, in private. So he wants to invite you over to his place. You gonna come with us quietlike or do we have to get nasty?"

"Let the youngling go and you have my word as an officer of the law that I will come with you." His battle computer let him know what it thought of that plan and its likely outcome, but Prowl had no choice if he wanted to save the youngling. He could only hope the two would keep their word. He had to stifle a shudder when the criminal stopped right behind him. "Might I inquire as to the identity of your boss?"

"Smart one. Clash, let the little pest go, he knows how to keep his mouth shut." Chuckling, the silent green mech complied with the other's order and threw the youngling to the ground. As soon as the little pedes touched the ground, the small bot was up and away without once looking back. Prowl couldn't deny that it hurt to see that, but at least the small one couldn't be harmed now that the real fight was about to start. After all Prowl had never promised to go without a fight.

But before he could put his plan into action, a sharp stab of pain shot through the cables in his neck. He tried turning around to face his opponent, but found he could barely move. His limbs felt ten times heavier than usual and a thick dense fog seemed to drown his consciousness. Another second and he was crumpling to the ground, unable to move or even speak. Rough hands picked him up of the ground and bound his wrists behind his back, before he was thrown over the shoulder of the green mech.

The last thing he heard, before succumbing to unconsciousness, gave him a chill. "Swindle will be pleased to see you and your silver lover, cutie."

His last thoughts however weren't for his own safety or the fact that he knew the name Swindle, but something, or rather someone else. '_Jazz__…'_

XXXXX

Unaware of what was happening to Prowl Jazz paced in the enforcer's flat. That Prowl wasn't home directly after his shift ended was practically a given, he knew about Prowl's penchant for working overtime and knew that every evening his love would patrol the district one last time. But he had never been this late before.

And he knew Jazz was waiting for him, they had agreed to meet here for another evening with just the two of them and Prowl had been eager to spend time with him. It was strange that he would be so late. He wouldn't be period.

The saboteur's instincts screamed that there was something wrong and he knew better than to ignore them, knowing them to be impossibly accurate. In fact they had never betrayed him before. The thought of Prowl harmed prompted a subtle but significant shift in Jazz's demeanor. A deep growl filled the room, pure menace underlying it, claws flexing with the desire to tear into whatever was threatening his Prowl.

As friendly and outgoing as the silver mech usually was, deep down his programming hid a darker side to the mech, possessive, with no compunctions to eliminate those who threatened what was important to him, deadly, dangerous. All of it was tempered by his social and happy nature, but it was still there, asleep.

Now that inner predator had been awoken and was rearing its head, though Jazz held a tight rein on that part of his programming, he was not above using it to his advantage. He was Special Ops after all.

Not wasting another moment he left the apartment the same way he had entered and slid down the wall of the building, jumping down the last level. Transforming midair he hit the road with his wheels spinning and drove into the night to search along the route Prowl would take during his voluntary evening patrol.

He would find the black and white and woe betide anyone who got in his way.

XXXXX

Prowl awoke to pain.

His processors and neck were still sore from whatever his abductors had used on him, but worse than that was the pain coming from one of his wings. Choking back a whimper, he instinctively tried to lift his hands to relieve the pain by rubbing his chevron, but found he couldn't move them more than a few inches. They were tied to the back of the chair he was sitting in with a set of what on closer inspection appeared to be standard cuffs. That was not a problem though… part of the special training Barricade had insisted on had included how to get out of various kinds of restraints. It wouldn't be easy without tools, but given enough time he could do it.

Still not entirely back to normal the enforcer tried to ignore the dull ache and used the sensors in his doorwings to probe his surroundings, unwilling to let his captors know that he was once again conscious. The rich sensor net was the upside to having unusually sensitive doorwings. However he was also reminded of the downsides again by the sharp throbs of pain his dislocated wing presented him with, hanging from his back in an awkward angle.

There was no one else in the room, no mechs at least, since he couldn't detect any heat signatures. Judging by the air currents and other data, the room he was in was rather large and mostly empty. A slight scent of rust was in the air, which could only mean the building was old and not very well cared for. Opening his optics he found his conclusions verified.

It was indeed an empty warehouse, the only signs of use were crates stacked in the corners of the big room, which definitely were of newer make than the rest of what he saw, and a desk with datapads. There was only one door leading away from the room and it was closed. What windows there were had been barricaded shut and the air-vents were far out of his reach. So the only way out was through that door.

Prowl frowned slightly when his comm. still proved to be disabled. So he was on his own. At least until Jazz arrived. As if on cue, the door opened, but it wasn't Jazz who stepped through as a tiny part of Prowl had hoped no matter how unlikely it was. Outside in a hallway he could see the two mechs from the alley, making way for a third bot.

The tall mech sauntering closer was a strange combination of yellow and purple, wearing a purple visor and a very satisfied grin. "I see our guest has finally awakened."

Prowl didn't answer, regarding the other mech coolly, his face and demeanor perfectly stoic. There was no doubt as to the identity of the mech in front of him. Prowl had read descriptions of him in the file pertaining his creators' deaths, and he had recognized the name. During the time he grew up and the first few vorns as an enforcer he had sneaked into the archives again and again to read over that file, had been obsessed by the idea of capturing him, until Prowl realized with the help of the other enforcers, that if he continued down that path, it would consume him. It had taken time and a lot of effort, but he had made the conscious choice to let it rest until he could actually do something, before it destroyed him, something the doorwinger his creators wouldn't have wanted.

But now the mech stood in front of him and it took him a considerable amount of self control to stay calm.

"Now, is that a way to greet your host?" Swindle shook his head. "How rude."

"As was the manner you delivered your invitation, Swindle." Prowl finally replied, his voice perfectly even.

"Well, I had to be sure you would come. Otherwise how would I get a hold of your elusive silver lover?" Swindle stepped closer and held Prowl's head up with two fingers underneath his chin, inspecting him closely. Prowl didn't even flinch, though for a moment he was sorely tempted to bite Swindle's fingers just to spite the mech. "I have to say, he's got good taste. Too bad you're an enforcer and not one of us entrepreneurs."

"Is that what you see yourself as? Was calling yourself a thief and a smuggler too base for you?" Prowl asked, letting some of his disgust flow into his voice.

"Now, now, we both know I am more than a mere thief and smuggler. I am a mech of business, working my way around the troublesome and unprofitable restrictions mechs with narrow minds have forced on me. And it all went so well." All the while he had paced in front of Prowl, but now he abruptly turned back to the black and white. "Until your lover started to interfere. At first I didn't really mind, his antics were entertaining to watch, especially the way he escaped you enforcers again and again. As an entrepreneur I appreciate such talent when I come across it." The mech shook his head in mock sadness. "But then he started to encroach on my businesses. I have lost quite an amount of credits and some valuable resources thanks to him. And we can't have that, can we?"

He smiled at Prowl, as if waiting for an answer, but he received none, not even the slightest twitch of a doorwing, so he simply continued his monologue. He really seemed to love the sound of his own voice.

"Sadly, he is very hard to find and even harder to hit. Imagine my delight then, when I found out about his attachment to you." There was a fiendish delight visible in Swindle's facial expression, that awakened a deep sense of unease in Prowl. "Now that I have you, sooner or later he will come to me to rescue you and I can take care of this problem… permanently."

XXXXX

Nothing.

There was no sign of Prowl he could find along the route. Some bots had seen him drive by, but only up until a certain point on the map. After that there was nothing. Returning to that point very soon, Jazz started to comb through the alleys leading away from the main street searching for some kind of clue, a black or white scratch of paint, the print of a ped or tyre, anything.

His spark nearly stopped when he found a familiar looking sidearm lying abandoned in one of the darkest alleys. The sight of the lone weapon lying forlornly in the dirt was almost painful to Jazz, knowing what it most likely meant. Ever so carefully he picked it up and cradled it in his hands, it was clearly Prowl's.

His spark constricted, as he held the weapon close, searching the alley for more, snarling when he found scratches of black and white paint on the floor, where Prowl had fallen.

"Are you the one who's friends with the black and white enforcer?"

Jazz head whipped around when he heard the small, hopeful voice from further down. A small dark grey youngling was peaking at him from behind a trash canister. He had the same frame like Prowl, with a few differences, but a similar red chevron, its colour muted by the dirt covering the small one's frame.

"Yes, Ah'm friends wit' Prowl. Ya know where I can find him?" Jazz stayed where he was. The youngling looked frightened enough as it was, if he moved he might bolt.

The grey frame tensed, as the youngling chewed on his lower lip, before everything burst out of him. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, they said not to and they'll be so angry if they find out, but I have to tell you, because he saved me from them when they wanted to hurt me even though he didn't have to, no one's ever done that for me before, and now I'm afraid they're going to hurt him, so I thought have to do something and I was thinking of going to the enforcers, but I don't know if they can help, but they mentioned you, so I decided to wait and see if you came. Maybe you can help, if I tell you…" Trailing off he looked at Jazz expectantly.

"Yeah, Ah will help. What's ya name?" the saboteur coaxed, trying to calm the youngling down.

"I'm Bluestreak. But you can call me Blue if you want to." Bluestreak shuffled his pedes nervously.

Jazz smiled. "Alright Blue, can ya tell me who they were? Do ya know where they were goin'?"

The youngling perked up. "They're Clash and Knockdown, they work for this new mech, the one who came over from Kaon, Swindle he's called, everyone knows to stay away from them because they're trouble and they said something about Swindle wanting to meet the enforcer and his lover, that's you, isn't it? Anyway they hurt him and then they carried him away and they said something about the big warehouse down by the fly-docks, I know the place." He described the warehouse and where to find it. When he was finished he watched Jazz's reaction.

"I love Prowl, alright, and ya really helped me, Blue. There's something I need ya ta do fer me, ok?" When the grey youngling nodded, Jazz continued. "I want you to go to this address," he sent Barricade's home address to the youngling over their comm., "and tell a black mech called Barricade, and only that mech, what happened and where to come. Can ya do that for me?"

"Yes!" Bluestreak hesitated for a moment, then spoke up. "Do you think I can meet… Prowl when you've helped him? I wanna thank him."

Jazz had to restrain himself from hugging the youngling. "I'll make sure you can see him, Blue. Now, I gotta go and ya make sure ya get there safe, ok?"

When the youngling nodded once again, Jazz turned and transformed in a single motion, exiting the alley with a screech of his tyres, racing into the direction of the place he would find Prowl.

XXXXX

"I beg your pardon?" Prowl's voice was pure ice. The enforcer knew exactly what Swindle intended now, and he wouldn't stand for it. For a moment the fury rising up in him was so strong, had he been free already, he wasn't sure if he could have stopped himself from killing Swindle. The thought was incredibly tempting, but Prowl also knew he would never forgive himself if he killed the other in cold blood, wouldn't like the mech he would become if he did.

But he would stop him. Prowl would not let Swindle hurt another loved one! Snarling he vowed to himself to protect Jazz with everything he had!

Undisturbed by the sudden open display of cold fury, Swindle continued. "I cannot have any more interruptions to my businesses. As regrettable as this is, my hands are tied." He sighed dramatically. "Imagine what kind of message it would send if I did nothing! It would be a sign of weakness, letting a single mech get into the way of good business like that."

As Swindle droned on, he failed to notice the faint click of handcuffs opening. Having turned his back to his captive he failed to notice Prowl standing from the chair and stalking closer soundlessly, now holding two sets of cuffs in his hands, his golden optics blazing with protective fury. When he finally turned the only thing he saw was the outline of a white ped coming closer at the speed of lightening filling his vision, before everything turned black.

XXXXX

The warehouse was exactly like the grey youngling had described it to him. Little Bluestreak had paid attention to every detail and precisely relayed them to Jazz. The seemingly abandoned building looked as shabby as they came. The windows were caked with grime, the metal making up their frames and the walls was covered in rust and had even rotted away in some places. One cut from any of those would result in a serious infection, it made Jazz itch just from looking at it. He even caught himself wishing for a jab from Ratchet!

Shuddering at the thought of Ratchet pointing a needle in his direction he inspected the building closely from his vantage point. At odd intervals there were some hidden security cameras and sensors, but the saboteur had broken into places that had been a lot better secured than this. Some fancy maneuvering would be required, but nothing more strenuous than that.

It was obviously not Swindle's main hideout, Jazz knew for a fact that it was a lot more closely guarded, but one of the places where he stashed his goods or held meetings with his underlings, a place that was important enough for security, but just unimportant enough that it could be sacrificed in case there were interruptions by the authorities. That suited Jazz just fine, because it meant he would be able to get to Prowl that much faster.

His visor flashed as he carefully skulked closer to the building and cracked the door lock in no time at all. If Swindle had laid so much as a claw on any part of Prowl to harm him, the crime lord was a dead mech walking. Keeping himself busy imagining the various things he could do to the other mech he checked the straight hallway for obstacles, but there was nothing but some open doorways between him and the end of the corridor, where it turned around to the left. Quick glances to the doorway revealed nothing but empty rooms or storage crates ready to be shipped of. There were no signs of sentient life at all.

Soundlessly he glided around the corner, ready to rip Swindle to pieces with his bare hands for touching the bot he loved with his dirty claws, for hurting his Prowl. No one hurt _his_ Prowl!

Vowing to himself once again not to let anyone get away with that, he whipped his daggers out and readied himself to kick Swindle's aft to the pit, back up and down again. After a thorough… discussion.

But when he looked around the corner he could only gape in astonishment.

There was a green and brown heap of parts on the floor, which he at first took for a pile of spare parts, but then it moved and he realized that the heap was actually two big mechs tied together in a very interesting way, making it almost impossible (except for the colour) to tell which twitching limbs belonged to which bot. Helpless groans sounded from the pitiful conglomeration of mechs.

Incredulous he poked the cluster, earning a few squiggles.

So the underlings were taken care of already. Which begged the question who had been responsible for that, since the only mechs who knew about the affair were Swindle, his stooges, Jazz… and Prowl. Still, he should check.

The door to Swindle's office wasn't hard to find, seeing as it was the only door in the warehouse which was guarded, or rather had been guarded, until someone had tied the guards up, using them as the rope and one pair of handcuffs. A pair of handcuffs which were standard enforcer cuffs. So while Jazz was still wary (there might be other henchmen around still), he wasn't particularly worried anymore.

So he shouldn't have been surprised by what he found when he finally opened the door without a sound, but then he hadn't expected to see Prowl sitting there, idly leafing through some datapads. Jazz fixed his gaze on Prowl's black and white body, lingering lovingly on the features he loved most, when he caught the slight injuries on Prowl's frame. Seething he noted the bruising on the wrists, where the cuffs had chaffed them. There were scratches on his frame and one of the regal doorwings he loved so much was drooping in an odd angle, obviously dislocated. He catalogued them all… for later.

Without consciously being aware of it he had moved towards Prowl, who squeaked in surprise when he was suddenly swept up in Jazz's arms, but as soon as he recognized his "attacker" he relaxed and returned the embrace, only to find himself thoroughly being kissed (not that he minded).

The possessive growl that had been fighting to break free from his throat finally won, when Prowl hissed in pain, his dislocated doorwing protesting the fluttering movement it was instinctively trying to perform at the sight of Jazz. "Ya're hurt."

"The injuries are minor." Prowl had heard the growl and noticed the possessive-protective note, but it didn't bother him, the opposite really. It felt nice to be the one being protected for a change. Not that he would admit that out loud. Not yet, anyway.

The softest of touches were bestowed to the more obvious of Prowl' injuries, the saboteur paying attention to Prowl's reactions to see how severe the injuries were. "That ya're in pain makes it major ta me, Sparkles. Who did that?" There was a faint undertone of menace in Jazz's voice.

"They have been dealt with already." Another wince escaped the doorwinger, when the pain in his wing refused to ebb away. "Besides they shall be given over to the authorities, as soon as we call them."

"They ain't been dealt with enough for hurtin' ya." The silver mech paused. "Ya haven't called anyone yet?"

"My comms have been disabled while I was unconscious, so there was no way for me to establish contact with anyone. Besides I knew you would come for me." Slowly a soft smile appeared on Prowl's face, one that he would only ever give to Jazz.

"Ah'll always come for ya, Prowler," Jazz crooned in answer, nuzzling Prowl's nose with his own. "Ya were unconscious? Did those bastards knock ya out?" Immediately he searched Prowl's head for injury with his fingertips, enraged someone would do that to Prowl.

"No, they injected me with something." Checking Prowl's neck he soon found the miniscule wound where they had injected the poison into his love's neck. Unbeknownst to him red specks glowed in his dark visor, a sign of his fury over their treatment of his doorwinger.

To distract himself he placed a soft kiss on the spot, which prompted a small purr from the slender form in his grasp.

"Will you two get a room, please?" A voice interrupted their reunion. Looking around to locate the voice Jazz realized it had come from …Prowl's seat? Belatedly the yellow and purple colour of the enforcer's sitting accommodation and its unusual shape registered. That was no chair. It was an expertly tied up Swindle.

Throwing a questioning look to the smaller mech Jazz received a nonchalant shrug as an answer. "I had to make sure he was not going to escape while my back was turned."

"Ya gonna have ta teach me how ta do that."

Snorting, Prowl poked Jazz in the chest plating. "So you can do what?"

"Well, Sparkles, that's for meh ta know and ya ta find out." His face was a mix of innocent professionalism and lecherous mischievousness as he waggled his optic ridges at Prowl.

"I don't think so, Jazz." Optics glinting with humor, Prowl added completely deadpan, "Though I might be persuaded to do so."

"Really?" Jazz grinned. "Lemme persuade away then." Leaning down he was about to indulge in another kiss, when they were interrupted again.

"Helloho?" The exclamation once again drew their attention to Swindle. "Could you please stop that while I have to listen to you? You want to get down and dirty with your toy, do so somewhere else, before-"

Whatever he was about to say, was silenced by a very painful grip around some very sensitive wires. Belatedly Swindle realized that it may have been a very bad idea to insult his captors like that, especially since he wasn't sure right now who of them was the more dangerous one… though he was about to find out.

"Careful what ya say now," the silver figure snarled menacingly, his grip around the wires tightnening for a moment, eliciting a whimper from the captive mech. :: Ya lucky ma Prowl's around, or else this chat wouldn't be as tame as it is now. :: Distinct images of just what Jazz would like to be doing to the mech right now were sent over the comm. link along with the message, frightening Swindle badly.

:: You are bluffing, I'm sure we can make a deal profiting both of us, this is all a misunderstanding, I'm sure. :: His bartering skills had helped him out of some tight spots before.

:: A misunderstanding. :: Jazz hissed. ::Abducting MY Prowl, hurting him and threatening to do more was a misunderstanding? Using an innocent youngling ta do so was a misunderstanding? Killing his parents during yar first trip in Praxus was a _misunderstanding_? :: By now Swindle was shivering openly, Jazz's inner predator reveling in its prey's struggle. :: Don't ya think ya ain't going ta pay for all'a that! I'll-::

"Jazz!"

Hissing Jazz turned towards the bot who had called out and came face to face with Prowl, the doorwinger's look unreadable. His anger deflagrated at once upon seeing the pained look on the doorwinger's face. "Prowler, Ah…"

"I know that you have most likely done worse things as a saboteur, or in all likelihood will, but please, let it go."

"Ya know what he did?" Jazz asked, his fist clenched, his darker side flaring with the desire to repay the captive for the pain he had caused the doorwinger.

"Yes, I know." Prowl whispered. "And I was sorely tempted myself, but let us do this the right way. He will pay for what he did, but not like this. I do not want his energon on your hands solely because of me."

Jazz nodded tersely, his predatory side submitting to the invisible leash an unknowing Prowl had on it. "Alright." His response was clipped, short. Now that Prowl had seen Jazz's darker side the saboteur wasn't sure if the other still wanted to be with him. He need not have doubted though, for this time it was Prowl who came to him, Prowl who embraced and kissed him.

"I understand, Jazz." It was all he had to say and all he needed to say. Jazz saw that when he looked into Prowl's optics. With a shuddering sigh he held Prowl to his chest, deliriously happy not to have lost him to this.

Trying to lighten the mood, Jazz piped up. "I ain't explainin' this to the Hatchet."

"Why should we?" Prowl pointed out. "Ratchet does not need to know."

"Oh yes, he does. Who else is gonna treat yar injuries? Ya really wanna explain to the doc why ya didn't come ta him?" Jazz teased.

"Point taken." Recalling something else Prowl paused. "Barricade is going to kill us."

Jazz cringed. "So's my boss." His sire was going to have some words with Jazz concerning this mission…

"So will the Chief." Prowl added.

They shuddered in unison, anticipating the blistering lectures, they were sure they were going to receive very soon. Exchanging a rueful glance with the other, Prowl suggested, "We could talk to them together. All of them."

The silver mech stared openmouthed, secretly admiring the other mech's gumption. "Ya got a death-wish, Sparkles?"

Prowl chuckled. "No, but this way we only have to go through the procedure once. Maybe one of them will even take pity on us. And we can stay together longer."

Sighing theatrically, Jazz relented. "Ya fight dirty Sparkles. Out-bargained by the other half ta my spark, what's a mech ta do?"

"Help me get to Ratchet's clinic, once we have informed the Precinct and your superiors?" Prowl offered, half in jest. "I'll have to walk, transforming is out of the question."

"Ah called the cavalry when Ah arrived, they're gonna be here any click now. As for walking ta Ratchet's…" Grinning mischievously Jazz swept Prowl up into his arms, holding him bridal style much to the enforcer's consternation.

"What are you doin?" He exclaimed, arms automatically coming up to wrap around the silver mech's neck.

"Ain't it obvious? As a knight in shiny armour it's ma duty ta carry tha prince out of the beast's layer."

Prowl raised an optic ridge at Jazz, who blithely ignored the look he was given. "I am perfectly capable of walking."

Visor twinkling with mirth, Jazz pressed a kiss to Prowl's chevron. "Ah know, but Ah wasn't in time ta slay tha dragon, so the least Ah can do is carry ya ta the Doc. Indulge me, Sparkles."

"Alright." Snuggling up to Jazz's chestplates, he was content to be carried by the saboteur, even if it wasn't really dignified.

Carrying Prowl outside Jazz sat down on a crate, still holding the doorwinger close on his lap, as they settled down to wait for the enforcers' and the Special Ops mechs' arrival.

To Be Continued

Author's Note 2: Prowl certainly is no damsel in distress XD And Jazz is not the only protective one in this relationship…

Jazz hasn't forgotten about Blue, that will be part of the next chapters.

Like? Don't like? Please tell me *gives hopeful looks*


	12. Chapter 11

The Things We Do For Love

Chapter 11

Author: Thalanee

Verse: pre-Movie

Rating: pg-13

Word Count: 2700 words

Warnings: Bad thieving Jazz… again no food or beverages while eating ;P

Disclaimer: Still not mine, sorry.

Summary: And don't forget to introduce your true love to your parents either.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long, but real life seems to hate me right now… the dialogue's really gave me trouble (I'm still not entirely satisfied, but they won't get any better and I've already worked on it too long, so…)

A happy new year to all of you! :D And thanks to all those who encouraged me and kept asking for new chapter (you know who you are) XD

XXXXX

"I'm still trying to decide whether I should laugh maself silly or give ya a good trouncing."

Apparently the sentiment thusly expressed was shared by all parties present. Ratchet was still looking them over, even though they had finally arrived at the precinct, thoroughly unconvinced of their continued assurances that, no, they were not going to die from their virtually nonexistent wounds. He had started cursing roundly when he saw the dislocated doorwing (realigning it had hurt like the pit even with painkillers) and was still muttering to himself.

Barricade was still hovering over Prowl, and by extension over Jazz, who still hadn't relinquished his hold on the Praxian, and was still looking torn between giving the silver mech a pat on the shoulder for trying to rescue Prowl or whacking him in the head for endangering his partner in the first place.

The grey youngling he had brought with him, Bluestreak, was hovering near Prowl, watching him with an expression that could only be described as pure, unadulterated hero-worship. As soon as he had caught sight of the black and white he had latched onto him with everything he had. His incessant stream of words was quieted for now with the help of a full cube of energon.

Redline, Prowl's chief, had intended to start ranting at them the moment they arrived in the precinct where he was waiting for them along with a guest from Iacon, but had found himself beaten to the punch by said guest, a black mech with blue racing stripes and a silver visor. Listening to the mech, the red and white Chief had surreptitiously started taking notes for future lectures. Not even the silver thief's meek "Hi, sire." had stopped Spotlight, the current Head of Special Operations for even a klick.

Admittedly most of Spotlight's ire seemed to be directed at his errant offspring (Redline felt he should have known there was more to the silver special ops agent than met the optic) and said offspring's blatant disregard of mission protocols. Revealing his true identity? Foolish. Drawing that much attention to the Praxian enforcer? Dangerous. Subsequently leaving him without protection? Downright unthinkable! Continuing in this vein for what seemed a very long time indeed, Redline almost began to pity Failsafe, no Jazz. Almost.

Now uttering that final sentence, the Head of Special Operations eyed the pair with a mixed air of exasperation and fond amusement.

"Would it help any if Ah said it ain't ever gonna happen again?" Jazz piped up in a small voice, earning a snort from his sire and a deliberate stab somewhere sensitive from Ratchet, who was _still_ poking and prodding them.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place," Spotlight crossed his arms and shook his head. "I taught ya better than that. Remind me again why ya chose to break almost every single rule?"

Azure visor twinkling with mirth, Jazz exclaimed, "Ah claim divine intervention!"

The sight of the boggled expression on his sire's face was a memory Jazz would treasure forever. "Divine intervention?" the stunned mech repeated, sure that he must have misheard. "Could ya explain that one to me, please?"

"What else would ya call meeting Primus' gift to Cybertron?" his creation cheekily pointed out, pressing a kiss to the listening Prowl's servo that made the black and white blush.

Spotlight thought he should have known better than to demand an explanation from Jazz. He knew trying to follow the path's his son's mind followed would result in massive processor aches for him, and he still had to ask, which resulted in the urge to go find a wall, or any other flat surface really, and bang his head against it. His mate Quicksilver would laugh himself silly… then again Jazz had inherited those traits from his carrier. Throwing his servos into the air, he lamented, "Primus, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Carrier would say it's karma for what ya did ta your own sire, dad." Pit, arguing with his creator was fun, Jazz thought. He always got worked up about Jazz's antics. Still, Jazz knew for a fact, that his sire enjoyed their verbal sparring just as much as he did.

"Hush mechling, can't ya see that I'm raving?" Spotlight still sounded annoyed (mostly) but the half-grin on his face betrayed his improved mood.

All the while Prowl had watched their exchange in fascination. Now it was obvious where Jazz had inherited most of his mannerisms (and his good looks) from, though Spotlight's were more understated in comparison to Jazz's flamboyant air. Little did he know that Jazz's other creator was one of the greatest actors Cybertron had ever seen, with a fable for drama that had yet to find its match.

"If you're finished chewing out yours, may we have a word with ours?" A look in the direction of the speaker made Prowl gulp in apprehension. In front of Jazz and him, Barricade, Redline and all the senior enforcers who had helped raise him were lined up looking at him. Just looking at him. It made him feel like a little sparkling who had been caught with his hand still in the forbidden goodie jar… just like the time he had built himself a nest out of some of the more important datapads in one of the chief's drawers. While everyone else had been turning the precinct upside down in search of the wayward sparkling.

"Of course, mechs." Spotlight bowed and gestured in the direction of the happy couple.

"Would you care to explain," Barricade growled, "just why you saw fit to apprehend two mechs on your own, without calling for backup, which got you captured? Would you further explain why you raided their base alone, without backup? And why, after finishing that, you waited for more than an hour before calling us?"

For the casual outside observer, Prowl was unfazed by the questioning. Anyone who knew him well, which unfortunately included the bots interrogating him, however saw the way his doorwings lowered just a little, and how his optics were just a shade dimmer than usual.

"As for the first, I intended to call for backup, but my comm. lines were jammed by a device the two had brought with them. When I became aware of that it was already too late. Besides they were holding a youngling hostage." A white servo petted young Bluestreak's helm when he whimpered at the memory. They youngling quieted immediately and snuggled up to the enforcer, who held him close. "Look me in the optics and tell me none of you would have done the same."

"You win that one, mechling," Safeside, one of the oldest grumbled. "But that still doesn't explain why you decided to singlehandedly clean out that warehouse… without calling us."

"As I already explained, my comm. lines had been completely disabled while I was unconscious, rendering me incapable of calling anyone. For my escape I would have had to fight my way outside regardless, so after I had arrested and secured everyone in the building the need for escape was eliminated, so I saw no reason why I shouldn't stay and secure the evidence for Jazz." The doorwinger sighed, before he continued. "I am sorry I caused you to worry…" he trailed off, unable to put his thoughts into words. Waiting for Jazz and knowing the silver saboteur was alright had seemed so much more important in those moments. Helplessly he glanced at Jazz, who smiled back at him.

"So you decided to wait for the silver scoundrel instead of coming to us?" Barricade growled, throwing death glares at Jazz.

Prowl hissed, his doorwings raising into a sharp V, thereby giving him a more intimidating, almost menacing aura. "Jazz is not a scoundrel!"

"And how do you know, that what he said to you wasn't part of his plans, that he didn't lie?" As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he should have kept silent, when Prowl visibly flinched with hurt.

Jazz had jumped up, snarling and was ready to rip into Barricade, but he was interrupted.

"That's enough!" Redline bellowed. "Stand down, both of you."

Both obeyed at once, even though Prowl was still seething on Jazz's behalf. The chief threw a questioning look at Spotlight, who just nodded minutely. The covert mission was over now, revealing Jazz's true identity wouldn't do any more harm. Besides anyone with half a processor had already figured most of it out just by listening to Spotlight rant at Jazz.

"Son, it's time ya really introduced yourself."

Jazz nodded and stood, activating the part of his programming that would allow him to revert back to his original looks. As everyone looked on in astonishment, dark silver plating changed colour to a lighter white silver, and shifted around the chassis, giving the bot an altogether different appearance, stronger, with stronger lines than before. The visor darkened from azure to a blue so deep it was almost black.

Grinning, the saboteur bowed in front of his audience. "Hi, mah name is Jazz, and Ah'm a Special Ops agent from Iacon, sent here on a mission ta collect enough evidence against dear Swindle ta make sure he ain't ever gonna see tha light o' day. An' Ah hope ya don't mind, officers, but now that ma mission is over Ah'm gonna direct all of ma attention ta courting Prowl properly."

"…And what do you call what you were doing before?" Redline asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Ah was just getting' started, sir." Jazz smirked. Then he sobered. "An' Ah want ta make one thing abundantly clear: ma feelings for Prowl are real. They have nothin' ta do with the mission and Ah ain't gonna abandon Prowl now." He looked at Barricade specifically. "Ah made a promise and Ah intend ta keep that."

Uncomfortable, Barricade scratched at the back of his head. "Look," he sighed, "I didn't mean that, I was just angry. It was not my place to say that." Then he mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Sorry."

"You're forgiven," Prowl murmured back from where he was standing between the saboteur and the black enforcer.

A silver servo appeared in his field of vision. "It's cool, mech, ya were only worried about Prowler. Friends?"

"Friends." Shaking servos, Barricade suddenly pulled Jazz into a mix between a hug and a headlock. "But that doesn't mean I won't pound you if you ever hurt my partner. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Jazz gave a mock salute to the enforcer.

"Are you children finished playing?" Ratchet drawled. "If so, Prowl I want to see you in my clinic tomorrow to check on that wing of yours. And take things easy for the rest of the day."

"Yes, Ratchet."

"I mean it, youngling. If I get so much as an inkling that you were working, I'll weld you to a berth!"

"Yes, Ratchet."

Suspicious, Ratchet narrowed his optics at the black and white, who only gazed back at him mildly, the perfect picture of innocence. "I see Jazz has already corrupted you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Ratchet," the enforcer replied smoothly, making Bluestreak giggle.

Ratchet turned to him. "You, Bluestreak isn't it, you're coming with me to the clinic so I can give you a proper checkup. Who knows when you had your last one."

Bluestreak stilled, his lower lip trembling. Woeful optics looked up at the medic, almost filled with tears. "I have to leave?"

"No. You will stay with me."

Everyone looked at the speaker with surprise and- in the enforcers' case- approval. It was Prowl.

"Really?" The youngling brightened, walking over to Prowl and clutching his waist. "I can stay with you? Cause that would be so awesome, you're so cool and you're the only one who ever cared for me and I really like you, I would love it if I could stay, please don't send me away!"

Prowl smiled softly. Bluestreak had grown on him in the short time they knew each other and he didn't have the heart to turn him away, which meant living on the streets again or being sent to one of the youngling centers. Prowl dimly remembered the one he had been in for a short time and he remembered how lonely he had felt. "You will have to go with Ratchet for now so he can make sure you are healthy, but when he is finished you may come and stay with me. I will care for you."

"Jazz will be there too?" Bluestreak sounded so hopeful

"Ya bet Ah'm gonna be there, Blue." Winking in a conspiratorial manner, he whispered loudly, "ya can even help me surprising Prowler."

Whooping Blue jumped at Jazz, his second favourite bot in the world and hugged him, then ran toward Ratchet, eager to get the examination over with so he could go live with Prowl. The medic had trouble keeping up his gruff image with the large grin on his face, as he and Blue left for the medic's clinic.

"Guess we'll set up another playing corner." Safeside announced.

"Just as long as the kid doesn't build himself a nest out of my datapads." Redline teased, chuckling when Prowl actually blushed.

Smoekscreen grinned broadly. "I'll go and collect the toy boxes from storage."

"I can't believe we'll have another sparkling running around here," Bluelight, one of the few femme enforcers dreamily sighed. "I really missed it, to be honest."

When they all noticed the confounded look on Prowl's face, they laughed. "You didn't really think you'd have to care for the little one on your own, did you." Redline gave Prowl a pointed look. "You're gonna have to share."

"Thank you all." Prowl's optics glowed golden, and if he could have he would have hugged them all.

"Aww, don't mention it, Prowl. It's gonna be nice to have another little one running around here. And if he's anything like you were, you're going to have your fair share of the worrying. Like we did, when you dedided to explore the vents on your own, or when you snuck up on mechs during live-fire exercises. That one nearly gave me a spark attack." Safeside joked.

"Are you going to do that more often?"

"Do what?"

"Recount embarrassing stories from my childhood."

"Any chance we get, Prowl, any chance we get."

"See what I have to deal with?" Prowl mock-groused earning chuckles from the other enforcers, turning to look at Jazz and Spotlight.

The former was grinning openly, the latter had a servo pressed to his neck directly over his vocalizer and his lips shut tightly, but when he saw the aggravated look on Prowl's he burst out with laughter.

"Ya think your bunch are bad? Ya should meet the other Special Ops. Now there's a bunch of softies."

"That's supposed to be a secret, mechling," Spotlight wheezed, his laughter having died down somewhat.

"Say, all business here's done, ain't it?"

"Yes, all the official business is over now. Why are ya asking?"

"Seems there's only one thing for me left ta do then," Jazz mused, one servo scratching at his chin, while he eyed the assembled enforcers, who in turn eyed him suspiciously.

"And what would that be?" Barricade asked wearily. A Special Ops agent the silver mech might be, but this was still Jazz they were talking about, and the black mech knew him well enough by now to realize that twinkle in the silver mech's visor meant trouble.

"This!" Jazz exclaimed, suddenly bending down to sling Prowl over his shoulder. The doorwinger yelped in surprised when the world suddenly tilted and he found himself with a good view of Jazz's aft. Before he could say anything Jazz had already started running in a direction opposite of the group of mechs staring after them and called out, laughing.

"What better way ta go out wit'a bang than steal the greatest treasure in tha city while being chased by a whole bunch of enforcers?"

To Be Continued

Author's Notes: Again, I apologize sincerely for taking so long, but the bunny wanted to play catch…

Tell me what you think?


End file.
